The Missing Family
by clt
Summary: Everyone believes that John Gage only has one remaining family member.  What if that wasn't true?  His world is about to change...for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to the wonderful keepers of this site for giving us fans a way to indulge ourselves. This is my first fanfic of any kind and am proud that it is "Emergency!" that I have chosen to get my feet wet. This is a work that has been completely done and for the most part BETA'd. Thank you to kellymut (aka Kristi) for making sure my "I's" are dotted and "t's" are crossed *grins*. As this is completed, I should be able to post each chapter once a week, either on Saturday or Sunday.

Now, the standard disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

Again, enjoy!

_**The Missing Family**_

**Chapter 1**

In the state of California, within the county of Los Angeles, there is a city known as Carson that has a fire station with three shifts known as "A", "B" and "C". On each shift, there are six men, including the captain, that are a fairly tight-knit group of men.

However, the men of "A" shift are closer than most Why? Because they are more than co-workers; more than a group of men that are tightly-knit. They are for all practical purposes brothers. They are family, and by extension, so are their wives, children, parents, siblings, etc. For example, the captain, Henry "Hank" Stanley is married with two daughters of his own. One of the paramedics, Roy DeSoto, is also married with two younger children (a boy and girl) and all four kids have called each of the men of Station 51's "A" shift "uncle" at one time or another. Then we have Mike Stoker, shift engineer, second in command and good friend to all. He has his parents and two older brothers. There is also Marco Lopez (who has his parents, two sisters, and a number of nieces and nephews) and Chester "Chet" B. Kelly (who has his mother and brother). That brings us to the last member of the crew, the other paramedic, John Roderick Gage. Youngest of the group by a significant margin, he only has his aunt in Sacramento and is originally from an Indian reservation somewhere in Montana, but he's especially close to the other paramedic.

Now, they all joke and kid around the station about various things, especially family, but it seems that every time Gage is the subject of the jokes he takes things a little too personally. It might seem to most that he just doesn't want to joke about that kind of subject matter, but that isn't it. It goes a lot deeper than that. See, there is a secret that John Gage has kept for a very long time. He feels that there is no one he can trust enough to share it with. However, unbeknownst to him, there is someone that would understand. But, more on that later.

Captain Hank Stanley called his men at home the night before requesting they come in an hour earlier than usual for a meeting, "OK, fellas, settle down. We have a few things to go over and not a lot of time to do it. We have received word from the county fire chief that we will be participating in an exchange program with the state of Maryland. The reason for this is due to the fact that one of the counties within Maryland, Prince George's County, has also been pioneering the paramedic program much the same way as L.A. County has. In fact they started the same time we did. Now, the county will be playing host for two months to five paramedics. Five of our folks have already been selected and are on their way to the East Coast to start. They will be at the academy to start for a few days, and then they will be at either Rampart Hospital or Harbor General Hospital for a few days for orientation. Then, after about a week, they will be disbursed throughout the county so that we may be able to learn from them, and they from us. But, there is one thing you need to know about. It seems that they allow women into the service in Maryland and one of the paramedics coming is a female."

The captain let them digest this bit of information then let the bomb really drop, "Now it appears that our shift has impressed the right people because we are going to be playing host to the young lady of the group."

By now, the look on all 5 faces was the exact same. . .eyes popped out and jaws dropped. Hank Stanley was truly enjoying himself, though he didn't let that show. However he noticed that one of his men wasn't looking all that enthusiastic about this. He would have thought that John Gage would have been thrilled at the idea of a female coming to work here. Looks like he was wrong.

At this point, it was scarily quiet among his men. They almost always had something to say about things brought up before shift such as this. Finally, Roy, one of the voices of reason, spoke up and said, "Well, any idea when she will be here, Cap?"

"Actually, they already are. Right now, they are at the academy getting up to speed on our exact procedures, then a two day stint at Rampart, then to the stations. I won't know for a day or two exactly when she is supposed to be here, but I will let you all know when I do find out."

Well, it took three shifts for the "A" shift of station 51 but they found out that Ms. Evans, AKA Christie or Chris would be assigned to them. Needless to say, it would throw the boys for a loop. The first into the station outside of Cap was Mike Stoker, the quintessential quiet one, making his way to the day room to make coffee. However, when he entered Christie was already there making it. Without turning around she said, "Good Morning. Hope you don't mind me making some coffee."

Turning around, they got a good look at each other. She appeared about five feet three inches, one hundred twenty to one hundred thirty pounds, with raven black hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in a braid that went about half way down her back. But what struck him was her smile. In his mind, beautiful didn't even begin to describe it, but what startled Mike was the fact that he had seen that smile before. . .on John Gage! Needless to say, he was almost speechless, but recovered at the last minute to welcome her, "Welcome to Station 51 and thanks for making coffee. I'm Mike Stoker, engineer and 2nd in command. Captain Stanley usually gets in here at about half an hour after me, most everyone else after that."

"Perfect, gives me time to get the muffins done. By the way, what foods should I stay away from? My last station, had two that were allergic to peanuts and tomatoes, so I just want to play it safe."

"No, but cherries are not really liked. Long story that I can explain later. Otherwise, pretty much anything goes."

"Great! Makes my job a lot easier. Hope chocolate chip goes over well. That and blueberry are my personal favorites."

Stoker had a wide grin on his face as he said, "With this bunch, chocolate can't be wrong!"

By now, most of the crew, including Cap, had arrived and were getting dressed. Once done, they followed Cap to the day room for the surprise that waited for them there. Upon entering the day room, they were assaulted with the most wonderful of smells. Chet Kelly couldn't resist making the comment, "I don't remember the last time it smelled this good. Mike, what did you do?"

To which Stoker shot back, "Not me this time. Take a look!" That's when the rest of the boys noticed who was standing by the ovens. "Good Morning, gentlemen. Hope you don't mind. I got here early and decided to poke around the kitchen to see what there was to work with."

As she spoke, she turned around and they got a good look at each other. Mind you, she had an apron on to keep the mess down to a minimum, but it was clear just exactly who she was. However, at that minute, it didn't matter. That's when Cap broke the spell that seemed to be in place and said, "Of course we don't mind, not these chow hounds! Now, gentlemen lets assist her by taking care of setting the table, shall we?" Even though the Captain's last statement came out as a question, there was no doubt by the tone of his voice that it wasn't a question, but an order.

Soon, six very hungry firefighters were sitting down to a breakfast of homemade muffins, coffee and juice. Once the food and drink were consumed, Captain Stanley turned to his crew and said, "I think we should introduce ourselves to Christie and give a little background for her benefit. I'll start things off." With that, they all took turns giving a brief overview of their lives, such as being married, length of service, etc.

Gage was a little reluctant to offer up any information, but figured that it might not be that difficult, "Well, I started with the department right out of high school. That was five years ago and I've been a paramedic for two years. Would I do anything else if I could, heck no. I love what I do, am good at it, and wouldn't have it any other way. Now, Ms. Evans, I do believe it is your turn."

"Looks like you and I have something in common, Gage. I too started right after high school, but that was full time. With Prince George's county, Maryland, you can start as a junior firefighter at age sixteen as long as you have a sponsor and parental permission. So, part time since sixteen, full time since eighteen, and I love every minute of it. I have five siblings: a twin brother, a pair of brothers three years younger than me, and a pair of sisters ten years younger than me. I will admit things weren't easy for me in the slightest, but then again, nothing worth having usually is. Oh, by the way, I am also fluent in a few different languages, Spanish being one of them," she said glancing at Lopez and giving him a smile.

Now that she had finished her story, Captain Stanley let everyone mull things over for a minute or two, and then said, "OK fellas. Since it looks like we are done eating, why don't we get started with the daily assignments? Roy, you and John take Christie and show her the bay, particularly the squad so she knows where everything is. Lopez the kitchen and dayroom. Stoker, the dorm, and Kelly the latrines. Let's try to get things done quickly. I got a funny feeling that we just might have ourselves a busy day."

Well, it would be busy, but not so much that things couldn't get done around the station. For the next several hours, the squad was busy with a number of runs that were, for the most part, non-life threatening. Christie had already been introduced to Head Emergency Room Nurse Dixie McCall and Doctor Kelly Brackett at Rampart, but she also got to meet Doctors Joe Early and Mike Morton. She seemed to get along with all of them, even lending a hand in the ER with a language barrier issue. Turns out she knew sign language and was able to inform the staff of what the problem the patient was having. Fifteen minutes later, an official hospital translator was located and the squad was released.

Back at the station, things were quiet. Nothing more exciting than two dumpster fires during the night and by morning, they were all well rested and ready to go home. During dinner the night before, it was decided that a cookout would be held at the Stanley residence to formally welcome Christie to the station. It wouldn't be during the next two days off they had, but after their next shift which was a 48 hour shift. That way, they would have time to make arrangements for various other folks to be there.

At the Stanley residence, the cookout was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Everyone that is except John Gage. For some reason, a reason he just couldn't put his finger on, he felt that he knew Christie from somewhere. Problem was, he just couldn't remember. "I wonder if I knew her from before I lost my family. But how? And why am I thinking about them after all these years? I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her. Something about her just isn't sitting right. Wish I could put it together," Gage was thinking this to himself, unaware of one of his "brothers" watching him.

"Well, John, I hope this works out for you. After what she told me, I really think you both need to talk. Looks like we might be more of a family than anyone thought," Hank Stanley thought this to himself, wondering if things would work out. Stanley thought back to the beginning of the get together when Christie was the first to arrive.

"_**Flashback"**_

_Christie pulled up in her rental car, looked in the mirror to make sure her makeup was in place and proceeded to get out and head up to the Stanley residence. To say she was nervous was an understatement. When Hank Stanley pulled her aside the day before and asked her to come a little early, she had no idea what to think. 'Maybe he wants me to be a little bit more settled in before the rest of the crew gets here' she thought to herself. However, now she's not so sure._

_As she knocked on the door and waited to be let in, her mind wandered back to her family in Maryland. She knew they were proud of her for everything she had accomplished, of that there was no doubt. No, she was thinking of what their reaction would be once they found out about John Gage. _

_She was startled out of her thoughts when the door opened and a woman that looked like she was close to Cap's age spoke to her. "Hi there! I assume that you are the newest addition to Hank's crew? Welcome, welcome. Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'm Emily Stanley. Hank is out back trying to get the grills set up." She was just too warm for words and Christie loved it._

_"Yes, I'm Christie Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you Emily. You have an absolutely lovely home. Kinda feels like my home back east…warm and inviting. Do you think he needs any help?"_

_Just as Christie asked that question, Hank came in and answered it for her. "No, but thanks for the offer. I thought you and I might want to have a little chat before the boys get here." Upon seeing the look on her face he quickly continued. "Now, don't get worried. It's just that I noticed a number of things about you and I wanted to ask you about them, but felt that it shouldn't be done at the station. I hope you don't mind?" Hank looked at her with a question in his eyes, waiting for her answer. He didn't have to wait long._

_"Of course we can talk. And thank you for not bringing things up at the station. It speaks to me of the kind of man you are, Hank Stanley." By this time, Christie was smiling and feeling rather relaxed. _

_He motioned for all of them to sit down while things were still heating up outside. Emily retrieved some iced tea for all of them, then settled down next to her husband and waited for him to begin._

_"Christie, I really don't believe in beating around the bush, so I'll just come right out and say what is bugging me. Yes, I do see the resemblance between you and John Gage. I wanted to know if there is a chance that the two of you are related. I know some of John's familial background, but not a lot. I just want to make sure that things will be alright between the two of you." Having said his peace, he sat back and watch Christie digest what she heard. He didn't have to wait long for her to answer._

_"Cap, I'll be honest with you. Right now, I am not sure. I can't go into the whole story since we don't have a lot of time here, but the fact of the matter is that I do have a twin brother; a twin that everyone thought was dead."_

"_**End Flashback"**_

Little did he know that in a few more shifts, things would come to a head, secrets revealed and lives changed-for good or bad-forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you that took the time to review (GracieGirl101, starlight guardian, NinaLilly, SoundofKookaburras, Emergfankat, gunsbuster.) I know things might seem a tad slow, but keep in mind this is my first fanfic. That being said, I can guarantee there will be quite a few surprises in the coming chapters…some expected, but a lot not.

Now, for the ever popular disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

**Chapter 2**

It was three shifts later that the folks of Station 51's "A" shift (including Evans) were back to work. Lately, the calls that they had been responding to had been more or less routine in nature, such as minor vehicle accidents, trash fires, minor medical calls and such.

Well, little did anyone know that in just over an hour the station would be toned out to a pretty nasty situation that would tax all reserves they had, both physical and mental. Lives would be placed in danger in ways no one could have comprehended before and things would change for all of them forever.

"_Station 8, Station 16, Station 45, Station 51, Truck 127, Battalion 14. Structure fire, Grand Marriot Hotel, 4523 Ventura Avenue. 4-5-2-3- Ventura Avenue, Cross Streets Bailey Lane and Verona Drive. Time out 9:04 am."_

As everyone scrambled to their assigned locations, Captain Stanley went to the mic and responded, "Station 51 KMG-365." Then sprinting towards the engine, stopping briefly to hand DeSoto his copy of the call slip, he slid into his seat, donned his turnout coat and with a nod to his engineer, the Station was on its way.

Meanwhile, in the squad Christie asked, "Guys, do you think I better set up a triage area once we get there? That way, you can focus on getting people out and I can get a jump on the care." She thought it was a good idea, but here she was not the senior paramedic, but rather something closer to a "boot" or trainee.

Therefore, the response from Roy surprised her, but also pleased her, "Yeah, that might not be a bad idea. With the number of stations called out, not to mention the Chief, we'll need any advantage we can get. John, how close are we?"

Roy asked his partner before noticing the heavy smoke coming from just past a series of buildings. "I think right about here," John said pointing to the smoke, "And it looks like we're first on the scene."

Roy pulled over toward John was pointing, with Mike pulling Big Red alongside them, after having stopped briefly to hook up the hose to a hydrant. Once the three of them exited the squad, Roy jogged over to the captain and let him know of the idea that Christie had.

"Good idea. Let's make sure she has a HT so that she can monitor what is happening. I can direct the other squads to set up near her so that way we have everyone in the same location." Hank then turned towards the engine to give orders to his men. He didn't even have to double check to make sure that they were doing what he had ordered. He knew they were doing it. He trusted his men to do what was needed, nothing more and nothing less. He then turned his attention briefly to the squad to see if Christie was almost done. What he saw surprised him, but in a good way. She not only had the equipment out, she also was on the line to Rampart General Hospital to alert them to the potential of a lot of patients being brought in. Like Roy had told her, every advantage would be needed for this. . .he knew it.

Meanwhile, Christie was on the line to Rampart General Hospital to let them know the situation, "Rampart Base, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

When her voice came over the radio at the hospital, Nurse Dixie McCall along with Doctors Joe Early and Kelly Brackett were there. Dix went to the radio to acknowledge the call, "We read you loud and clear 51 go ahead."

"Rampart, this is an advisory for now. Stations 8, 16, 45, 51, Truck 127, and Battalion 14 have been called out to a structure fire at the Grand Marriot Hotel on Ventura Avenue. Given the number of stations called out, along with the location of said fire, we are setting up a triage area so that the others can concentrate on finding victims. However, given the size of the building, I felt it necessary to give you a heads up. This has the potential to be an outright disaster for all of us."

Given the seriousness of the situation, Dr. Brackett went ahead and acknowledged the transmission, "10-4, 51. Continue to monitor the situation and provide us with updates. Also, let us know if we need to assemble a trauma team for your location."

"10-4 Rampart. 51 out." Christie then cut transmission to look up and see what the status of the building was. When she looked up, both Captain Stanley and Chief McConnike, who had arrived moments before, were standing there, having heard the transmission. Both seemed to have a pleased look on their faces regarding the report to Rampart. Then the chief spoke, "Evans, good work alerting Rampart. You're right; this does have the potential for disaster. Since we have three more squads coming, the last one here will stay with you just in case you get overwhelmed with patients."

Nodding her agreement, Christie went to double check the equipment, making sure that things were within easy reach, all the while also keeping an eye on the hotel. She knew she had to be ready for anything and everything.

Three hours later, with the assistance of squad 45 (the last one on the scene) Christie was finishing up with the last of the initial victims of the fire. Shortly after arriving, the Battalion Chief requested an additional 3 alarms to be sounded, therefore allowing several additional squads to be made available for assistance. There had been about eighty victims that needed to be transported to the various hospitals in the area, with an additional one hundred needing a bit of oxygen after having eaten a little smoke. She and the paramedics of Squads 45 and 16were listening to the transmissions going on around them, trying to see if any of their "brothers" were going to be in need of their assistance anytime soon. Unfortunately, they would very shortly.

For some reason, both Evans and Cap Stanley looked up to the second story. Why, neither of them would ever be able to say but what they saw would haunt them for a long time to come. A spectacular explosion that surely would have killed anyone within that room occurred. The four windows that comprised that section blew out, scattering glass around like confetti, causing a renewed pandemonium to ensue.

Chief McConnike then started calling out on the HT to the units still with the hotel so that he could determine who might be caught in the flash. The only ones not heard from happened to be DeSoto and Gage. The order was given to search for them and get them out. The chief along with the other captains knew that once they were out, the building was either going to blow completely or burn out. However, at this point, all occupants of the hotel had been accounted for and for the most part the men under his command were accounted for.

Evans stood up and walked over to stand next to Captain Stanley, taking in the worried look on his face. She was worried too. The two missing were her new partners and she really didn't want anything to happen to them. Then, without warning, she took off towards the building in a dead sprint, leaving behind a bewildered captain, confused chief and puzzled engineer. . .until the three of them realized that both DeSoto and Gage were coming out of the building, one carrying the other. DeSoto had Gage by the waist, pretty much dragging him out, almost collapsing under the extra weight. When Evans ran up to him, she took Gage's other arm, slung it over her shoulder (ignoring the fact that he is six one and she is five three), wrapped her arm around his waist as well and helped DeSoto to bring him out. Then, Stoker, Lopez and Kelly arrived to take over. Lopez and Kelly took DeSoto in their arms while Stoker took his place with helping Gage. Brice and Bellingham from Squad 16 had things set up for treatment of one of them.

"Brice, work on DeSoto, Bellingham with Gage. Evans will need extra help since Gage is hurt more than DeSoto," the voice of Captain Stanley rang out over the din of everything else going on.

Once settled on the ground, Evans broke out the bio-phone to make contact with Rampart Hospital, "Rampart Base this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear 51 go ahead," the voice of Doctor Brackett came through loud and clear.

"Rampart, we have a firefighter, age 23, suffering from smoke inhalation, what appears to be 1st degree burns as well as a possible concussion. Stand by for vitals."

Meantime, Bellingham had been getting the vitals for Christie, along with checking for anything broken and the like. "Here, Evans. Doesn't look good for him." His face looked a bit grim as he said this. Anyone that knew Bob Bellingham knew that he was usually a pretty happy-go-lucky guy, almost always happy for one reason or another. For him to act like this meant that the situation was indeed grim.

"Thanks." Picking up the handle again, she relayed the information, "Rampart, vitals are BP ninety over sixty, pulse weak and thready, respiration seven. Pupils are sluggish, but reactive. Patient is somewhat coherent, responding to verbal stimuli, however appears slightly disoriented."

As she was relaying everything to the hospital, Brice was assessing the damage that was inflicted on DeSoto. Captain Stanley was standing back a little ways, able to see both teams clearly but not in the way. Kelly, Stoker, and Lopez were standing nearby ready to jump in when called to assist either one.

Chief McConnike came over to speak with Stanley, "Hank, since your station was first on the scene, I am relieving you of duty. Your station is as of now on stand-down until further notice. You have two men to look after. We have two ambulances standing by for transport."

Before the chief could say anything else, Christie was heard crying out "Full arrest!" as she started chest compressions all the while muttering, "No, Gage, I am NOT going to lose you. Haven't lost a brother yet and you ain't gonna be my first!"

Bellingham dropped the handset to assist maintaining breathing for him. Stoker stepped up and relayed what was happening to Rampart while Christie was continuing with chest compressions. Eventually, Gage started spontaneous respiration and was being prepped for transport. Suddenly, he became agitated and slightly combative, especially when he heard the voices of Evans and Bellingham, but not the one he wanted to hear.

Bellingham seemed to know what he wanted and tried to calm him down, "John, take it easy. You and Roy are both hurt, but you seemed to get the worst of it. Roy is being taken care of by Brice while I help Evans with you. You will be going to the hospital in different ambulances, but she will be going with you. I would, but I have to bring in my squad and pick up Brice. Think you can calm down so that we can get you loaded onto the ambulance?" As Bellingham was talking to Gage he seemed to calm down a lot. Now they just had to get him into the ambulance and on route to Rampart.

Once en route, Christie updated Rampart with vitals every 5 minutes, all the while making sure John was calm and quiet. He remained stable the entire way to the hospital leaving her to her thoughts. 'Good grief, this is killing me. I know he's my brother, but how do I find out what he knows? He acts as if he has no memory of me. I wonder what happened after the fire. Well, Grandfather, help me keep him alive so that I can find out from him.'


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the next chapter in the story. Thank you for the wonderful feedback, especially from GracieGirl101, Gunsbuster, Neemps, NinaLilly, Emergfankat, starlight guardian. I was hoping that this one was a bit more original than what was out there. I want to make it also known that this story was originally BETA'd by the wonderful kellymutt. I thought I had mentioned before, but looks like I didn't. I will be updating only once a week (on the weekend) as that is the only time I have to do this at home.

And now the standard disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

**Chapter 3**

During transport, Roy was trying not to give Brice a hard time, but it was becoming difficult not to. He was with his least favorite paramedic, he was worried about his partner, and he was in a large amount of discomfort. To say he was not a happy camper would have been an understatement. Brice was on the line to Rampart relaying vitals while he just laid there. He knew if he said anything to the "perfect paramedic", they would end up in an argument and he just didn't have the strength for that right now. He was too worried about his partner, John Gage and how bad he was. Yes, he knew that Evans was working with Bellingham on getting him stabilized, but before they had him fully settled, he and Brice had left in the ambulance. He would just have to wait until he got to the hospital to see how he was going to be.

"DeSoto, I wouldn't worry about your partner too much. As much of a slob as Bellingham is, he's truly a top-notch paramedic. Also, Gage is in top physical form and has recovered from much worse than this. One other thing, even though I don't know anything about Evans, she seems to actually know what she is doing and genuinely cares about her patients. I believe that Gage is in good hands." For Roy to hear this coming from the "walking rulebook" was a shock of near biblical proportions. It was also the closest to compliments he ever heard the stoic paramedic make about either his own partner or Gage. However, to hear what he said about Evans spoke volumes to the trained ear. Roy took the time to study Brice and his movements for a moment. He noticed that there was a slight tenseness when he spoke of Evans. He wondered if maybe Brice actually liked her a bit. Shaking his head of that little revelation, he continued to look out the window while making their way to the hospital. Maybe he would find out some answers once he had been checked out.

Meantime, back at the fire, they had just loaded Gage into the ambulance. Bellingham would drive in Squad 16 while Evans would ride in with Gage. Kelly would follow with 51's squad, all going with full lights and sirens. The trip didn't take long at all, only about 7 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to all involved. His vitals only waivered slightly. Not enough to warrant concern, but enough to warrant keeping a close eye on them.

Soon enough they arrived at Rampart and off loaded Gage with Evans trailing behind. Dixie directed them to treatment 2.

Then the other injuries were assessed, including the fact that his breathing sounded worse than that of an asthmatic. Eventually, Evans was ordered out to the coffee lounge. That is where she found the rest of her crews, waiting for word on both paramedics. At that point Dr. Joe Early, who had been treating DeSoto, came in to give the waiting crewmates the news, "Well, aside from a lot of smoke inhalation, he took a pretty good knock to the head and has a mild concussion. Looks like he bruised some ribs, but we are waiting for the x-rays for confirmation. Barring any other complications with the ribs, he should be just fine as long as he takes it easy once he is released from here until the start of his next shift. If the x-rays come back clean, then all I need to do is have him come back in right before his next shift starts. Now, as for Gage, his injuries are a bit more severe. Dr. Brackett is working on him right now, but I think Christie can give you some information, right?"

Now, Christie knew she was being put on the spot, but had no choice except to go forward, "Well, he did suffer a number of burns, but they all look to be no worse than 1st degree. However, since his air mask was busted, he did take in a lot of smoke so we'll have the usual worries there. He apparently injured his ribs, not sure if they are just really bruised or if there are some hairline fractures hiding. Also, given the size of the knot that was starting to form on the forehead they're checking for a possible concussion, maybe even fracture. Right now, that's all we know. Once Dr. Brackett established the injuries, I was pretty much just shoved out of the room by Dixie and told to come here."

As she was speaking to the group, Bellingham walked over to the coffee station, grabbed 2 cups and poured coffee for both of them. Once she was finished, he handed her a cup and they both went to sit down.

Right about that time, the door opened and in walked Dr. Brackett. Nodding to everyone in the room, he began to speak, "Well, our young Mr. Gage is one very lucky man. No broken ribs, just a lot of bruising. He ate a lot of smoke, but nothing that an overnight stay with breathing treatments can't help to take care of. Even the knot on the forehead isn't that bad. All in all, I'd say he came out relatively unscathed. At this point, he will be here overnight, but probably will be able to go back to work in a few shifts. I will, however, need to see him to clear him, but we can work that out later."

As Dr. Brackett finished speaking, Chief McConnikee walked in to get an update on the two paramedics. He turned to Captain Stanley and said, "Hank, you and your crew should head back to the barn. Stand down for 2 hours for clean up and I will assign a replacement pair of paramedics. Evans, given your expertise, I would like you to wait until Gage and DeSoto are ready to be back at work and pair up with them. I assigned you to the best pair in the county for a reason."

Needless to say, Christie was a bit surprised by this and let the chief know in no uncertain terms, "Chief, with all due respect I fail to see how that would accomplish anything. By the time the two of them finally get cleared to go back to work, I could very well be on my back to the east coast. What about another squad, such as 16's with Brice and Bellingham? They might not have been together as long, but from what I have heard they are only second to DeSoto and Gage. Or, if you want me to stay with Station 51, switch me to another shift, like "C" shift. Dwyer and Fitzpatrick are pretty darn good from what DeSoto and Gage have told me as well." She was frustrated that she might have to stop working for several weeks while waiting for Gage and DeSoto to get cleared. However, the powers that be put the kibosh to that.

"Unfortunately, the contract that you along with your fellow paramedics from Maryland signed specified the stations and shifts you would be working on. Therefore, I have to pull you. However, we might be able to have you assigned for the time being to the academy." The chief felt bad for Evans, but due to the contract language, there wasn't much he could do.

Just as Evans was going to argue the point, Cap Stanley speaks up, "Christie, you and I need to go over a few things back at the station anyway. Why don't we get back to the barn and you can swing back by to see how our boys are doing? Besides, we need to get back into service soon, right chief?" He was hoping that McConnike would see what he was trying to do. Thankfully, he did and played right along.

"You're correct, Hank. As I said earlier, you have 2 hours to get cleaned up and back into the best mindset you can right now. Meantime, I'll see about getting a pair of replacement paramedics for your station. Good job everyone. This is the kind of day that truly makes me proud of the people within my command." With that parting comment, the chief left the lounge.

Not more than a couple of minutes later, JoAnn DeSoto came in. She was obviously upset at the lack of information she had received up to that point and wanted to know how her husband was doing. Once Christie and Cap Stanley informed her of the latest, she sagged to the sofa between the two of them, "What went wrong? I thought you were supposed to be with them? How did they get hurt and you walk away without a scratch?"

"Simple. I was outside coordinating the triage operation while they along with the others swept the building. Trust me when I tell you I wish to hell I had been in there with them. But of the two, Roy is injured the least. From the looks of things, Roy will only be out of commission for a couple of weeks. John could be longer, but we just have to wait and see. Now, the rest of us unfortunately have to get back to the station. However, I'll be back at some point today to check on the two of them. Remember, they're my partners now and I have to make sure they will be back to harassing me soon." This last part was said with a wide grin and a smile in her eyes.

Standing up, Cap Stanley says "JoAnn if you hear anything different before Christie gets back, please let us know. We are all pretty worried about them. Come on you twits; let's get back to the barn."

Now, the wait begins…for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

So, here is the next chapter in the story. Thank you for the wonderful feedback. I was hoping that this one was a bit more original than what was out there. Be on the lookout for a fair few more surprises coming. Remember that I update once a week on the weekends.

And now the standard disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

Again, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Once back at the station, they all started getting cleaned up, deferring to Christie first as she was the only female, with the Cap being second. Once cleaned up, she went ahead and put on some coffee and went about making an early dinner since lunch time had long since passed. Soon, they were all sitting down for some long overdue nourishment, eating quietly while each firefighter was lost in their own thoughts about what happened today.

Eventually Stanley stood up and addressed what was left of his crew, "Well, what McConnike didn't tell us while we were at the hospital was that Cohen and Martin from "B" shift will be in to take over for Gage and DeSoto. I know, I want our boys back too, but as you know, right now that just isn't possible. We have to take things slowly and one day at a time. Now, they will be here in about an hour so let's make sure things are squared away. Evans, would you come with me please?" That last question was more of an order than question and she knew it so she followed him to the office.

Once inside and seated, he started to speak, "Now, you know what is said between you and I stay in this office, right?" He looked at Christie to make sure she understood.

"Yes, Cap. I know. I also have a funny feeling I know what you want to talk about. But, go ahead and fire away. I will answer you as best as I can." She knew she wasn't going to like this, but also knew she had no choice.

"Ok then, I'll get to the point. At one point, I overheard a phone conversation he was having with his aunt and he was talking about you. Specifically how much alike you both looked and the fact that a lot of your mannerisms seem to match his bit for bit. I know the entire crew has seen the smile that you have, which is the same crooked smile that John has. What is going on? Are you and Gage really related?" Cap finally finished his rant and settled into the chair to see what, if any answer, would be forthcoming from Christie. He wouldn't have to wait long and definitely wouldn't be disappointed.

"Cap, this is not the easiest of things for me to discuss. I had been waiting to see if John had actually any memory of his youth. Truth be told, as soon as I saw him, I knew we were related. Tell you what. Can we wait until after you're off shift so that I can tell you the rest of the story? I know I have to tell you, or someone for that matter, but I would rather do it outside of the station. Is that OK with you," Christie chances a look at Cap Stanley and notices his smile.

"Sure. As long as you tell me that'll be fine. Truth be told, I am surprised you are willing to trust me with this information. Surprised, but honored at the same time. I know it can't be easy for you to divulge this. Now, I assume you are going to the hospital once you get changed," Cap says as he is standing up to walk Christie out the door.

"At this point, wild horses couldn't keep me from the hospital. They are my partners, my brothers. As are the rest of you. We might work on opposite ends of the country, but as far as I am concerned, we are all brothers and sisters—we're firefighters." Christie stands to meet Cap with a smile the entire time she is talking, "Let me get changed into my civvies' and get out of here. I'll call you when I know something."

Christie then runs to the dorm, changes and heads out to her car; destination Rampart Hospital. **Hopefully, JoAnn will know something by the time I get there**, she thinks.

Meantime, at the hospital, John and Roy are moved into the same room (much to their delight) and JoAnn is sitting between them trying to find out from them what exactly happened.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me what happened? I know what Hank, Christie and the Chief have said, but I want to know from you. Between both of you I swear I am going to be completely gray before I turn 35," she says this jokingly, but lovingly at the same time. She knows that neither man, either her husband or his partner/brother, would ever trade their jobs for anything in the world. Still, she can't help worrying about either of them, especially her husband.

"Well, Jo, since I don't know what you were told, I'll start from the beginning. We were called out for a hotel fire just after 9 am; the Grand Marriot hotel on Ventura. Anyway, the place was fully involved and looking worse by the minute. Since at least four squads were going to be there, Christie made the decision to man the triage area while the rest of us could do search and rescue. It took about three hours, I think, but finally everyone was found and treated. The two of us were doing one more sweep and were up on the second floor. We had no idea what was behind this one door, but it wasn't marked as having been searched, so the two of us opened it to see if by chance anyone was still in there. Big mistake that turned out to be."

Then John jumps in, "That's for sure. As soon as the door was opened, it blew out both the door and the windows. Blew both of us back against the wall, him into me. That's why I have more injuries than he does. Anyway, we heard the chief ordering an immediate evacuation of the building but didn't take the time to acknowledge it; instead we just high tailed it out of there. Truth be told, I don't know which one of us was dragging the other out, do you," he asked his partner of two years.

"Yeah, initially, you had a hold of me bringing me down the stairs, but then your legs gave out and I had to grab you. Once we got out of the building you will never guess who ran up to us? Christie," Roy had a grin on his face as he was telling this.

"You are kidding me! She isn't more than what five foot? How in the hell did that happen?" John was shocked by this. He had no idea that Evans had come to their rescue."

"Yeah, and not only that, but she's the one that worked on you, partner. You were pretty much out of it by that time. Maybe she'll be in later and can fill us in on what happened afterwards. Once Brice got his hands on me, it took all my concentration to not deck the man. You know how I feel about him."

Right about then, the door opened to admit the person in question. "Christie! What are you doing here? I thought you were still on duty," JoAnn exclaims as she gets up to embrace the young woman that saved the lives of the men in the room.

"No, turns out that until these two come back on duty, I am on stand down. Has to do with the contract the rest of us signed when this exchange started. So, both of you had better get better fast so I can get back into the field. Sitting around twiddling my thumbs is NOT my idea of a good time," she jokingly glares at them while taking another chair to sit. She knows there are questions that will be asked and is ready for them.

As she thought, all three of them asked her about the rescue and she did her best to explain what happened from her perspective. Needless to say John was surprised that not only did Christie help pull him from the building but that he also owes his life to her since he did in fact code at the rescue. Eventually, she saw that the two of them were getting tired and she excused herself out so that JoAnn could spend more time with them.

As she was about to leave the room, John makes one parting statement, "Hey, are you going to get that headache checked out? A blind person can see you are having trouble." He peers at her expectantly. She looks at him with a question in her eyes. Then a small smile comes across her face.

"Tell you what, I'll go down to ER and see if someone will take a look at me. Will that satisfy you? Be warned though that if it is swamped I am going to just go home. Fair enough," she asked before walking out the door.

Roy responded for both of them with a grin on his face, "Good enough for me. Now, get out of here and get checked out before one of us calls Dixie on you. You know how she is about "her" paramedics, right?"

"Yes, brother dear. Both of you take care and I will call and check on you later. Jo, you and I will talk later. You know how to get a hold of me."

JoAnn and the boys waved to Christie as she made her way out of the room and down the hall to the elevators. She knew she had to go to the ER now with the threat of calling Dix hanging over her head. Once there, she found said head nurse and let her know why she was back there.

"Well, you are very lucky in that we're pretty slow right now. How about you go to treatment room 4 and I will get Dr. Brackett to take a look at you, alright," she said with a smile.

"Well, you know if I had my druthers I'd rather not be here at all, but under the circumstances, I guess this is the best I can ask for. I promise to be good too."

So, Christie goes to treatment 4 and Dixie gets Brackett to take a look at her. After about an hour of being poked, prodded, x-rayed, pricked and stripped, neither he nor Dr. Early could figure out why she was having the headache she claimed to have. However, she reminded them that it wasn't her idea to come down to get checked out.

"Remember, it was Roy and John that insisted I come down to get checked out. I am not sure how John knew my head was hurting, but that was the only reason I agreed to come down here." However, she actually knew why her head was hurting and why John picked up on it. She debated on whether or not to tell them about it. She quickly made up her mind.

"Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early. I think I know what is going on and I ask your indulgence. Would I be able to speak with both of you, along with Captain Stanley? I promised him I would tell him what is going on and I am 99% certain that this is part of it. Cap should be getting off in the morning and we all should be able to meet. What do you think?" She knew she was taking a big risk with this, but also knew she had no choice. She had to trust someone sometime and she had to start now.

Neither doctor is surprise by this request. Truth be told, they had both been expecting it for some time, especially after the phone call from Hank Stanley the week before. Therefore, it was Dr. Brackett that acknowledged the request, "I think we can do that. Why don't we all go to my office and call him at the station. If he's not there, I will have him call me here and we can make an arrangement for tomorrow. How does that sound, Christie?"

Smiling widely, she agreed. She knew this was the best she could hope for. It was with that in mind that the three of them went to Brackett's office to make the call. What would be the worst that could happen, Cap Stanley to not agree to meet with all of them the next day? Unlikely to happen at this point.

Once the three of them were in Dr. Brackett's office, the good doctor picked up the phone, dialed station 51 while making sure it was on speaker phone capability and waited for someone to pick up. "Station 51, Fireman Stoker speaking," Mike Stoker answered from the kitchen area.

"Stoker, it's Christie. Is Cap around? Need to talk to him." Christie thought it might look a little better and arouse less suspicion if she were the one to ask for Stanley.

"Sure, he's in his office right now. Let me put you on hold and go tell him. Stand by," he said while fighting a grin on his face.

"Thanks Mike. Appreciate this." She was fighting her own grin, knowing that she would be getting a lot of questions later from him. She also knew that he would keep his mouth shut around Kelly and Lopez. While Lopez could be trusted for the most part with things, Kelly was a lost cause.

Meantime, Stoker put her on hold and went to tell Stanley about the call, "Cap, Christie's on line 1."

"Thanks Mike. Do me a favor, try to keep the others away for the time being, OK," Stanley didn't need to specify who he was talking about and Stoker didn't need to ask. They both knew. Now, to find out what the call was about.


	5. Chapter 5

So, here is the next chapter in the story. Thank you for the wonderful feedback. I was hoping that this one was a bit more original than what was out there. One thing that I have been forgetting to mention is a ton of gratitude to my beta kellymut. She is the one that has been helping me keep the grammar and flow in check.

Remember that this story is actually complete and I post once a week, usually on Saturday or Sunday.

And now the standard disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

Again, enjoy!

Chapter 5

"This is Captain Stanley," he says smiling into the phone.

"Hey, Cap. It's Christie. Just so that you know, I'm at Rampart in Dr. Brackett's office with him and Dr. Early. We also have you on speakerphone so that we can all hear you. Do you have a problem with that," she had a feeling he wouldn't, but needed to be sure about that.

"No problem here. What can I do for all of you right now? I have to admit that I am a bit curious as to why you are calling me from Dr. Brackett's office." Cap is more than a bit curious, but is trying not to let it show.

"Well, remember what you and I discussed before I left the station? Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early both want to know about things. However, I want to tell this story as few times as possible, and since all three of you need to know about this, would all of you agree to meet tomorrow morning after you get off shift, Cap? It would be here at the hospital and you could pass it off as trying to sneak in to see John and Roy before official visiting hours start. And, don't you sit there and try to tell me you haven't tried that before. I would try the same thing back home so I KNOW it's done here," by the time she was done speaking, she was grinning ear to ear trying to keep her composure.

Dr. Early picked up things from there, "Hank, in all seriousness, we as John's doctors, and for all intents and purposes bosses, need to know if there is anything unusual that we need to be made aware of. . .even if John himself isn't aware of it. I get the impression from Christie that there is, but not in a bad way. This way, she can tell all of us at one time and then we can figure out exactly how to tell John about things."

Sitting in his office, praying that the klaxons wouldn't go off anytime soon, Hank Stanley smiled, "Dr. Early, as usual, you are the voice of reason. Tell you what I will do. Barring an early morning run that will keep me from making it to the hospital, how about we meet by say about 10 am? That way, I can get to the house to change and let Emily know what is going on and all of you can have a bit of breathing room in case you get flooded as is apt to happen. Sound good to all of you?"

Dr. Brackett was smiling along with Dr. Early at the way Christie was grinning from ear to ear, "Hank, I think that would be perfect. We can also monitor from here whether or not you have gone out on a run. Take care and we will see you later." With that last remark, Dr. Brackett disconnected the call.

With the three of them sitting around the office, Christie said, "Well, looks like I have until tomorrow morning to decide how I am going to tell you all what is going on. I think I will get going back to my hotel room and think about things. Please let me know if things change, alright? Like I said to JoAnn, they are my partners and for all practical purposes they are my brothers. I need to know they will be alright." With that parting comment, she walks out to her car, thinking about what to say.

Meantime, upstairs in the room with John and Roy, JoAnn takes her leave to go take care of the children, but says she will be back the next day as early as she can. The boys are discussing what happened during the entire rescue and Roy sees an opening that he has been looking for, "John, what is it with you and Christie? I mean, even a blind man can see that the two of you look a lot alike. I've also caught you looking at her at times with a question in your eyes. It's almost like you are wondering what is going on, either with yourself or with her or maybe both. Now, we've only been partners for about 2 years, but I trust you with my life. Not just with my life, but the lives of my family. Do you trust me the same way? Do you trust me enough to tell me what is going on inside of that head of yours? And before you ask, no your performance has not been affected, and I suspect it never will be. But, I gotta tell ya there is a tension between all three of us that is a bit uncomfortable at times." Roy finally said his peace, totally spent but at the same time completely wired with anticipation that his partner of two plus years would open up to him. He would not be disappointed.

"Roy, this is not easy for me. Just bear with me while I tell you, OK," John looked at the man that he considered not only his partner, but best friend and brother, with a look of unmitigated pain in his eyes. Eyes that could haunt your very soul for the rest of your life. Eyes that look so much older than their twenty three years of age. After readjusting himself so that he could face Roy more, he started his tale, "I guess this goes back to what actually brought me from the reservation. Before I'm eleven years old, my memory is sketchy at best, although lately I have been remembering more. I'll get into that later. I do remember that when I was eleven, there was a fire. A big fire that completely destroyed the home we had. I had been home with the flu and was in bed while everyone else was in the front of the house. By everyone else, I mean my parents and siblings. The fire started not too far from my room and I remember trying to get out and warn everyone. However just as I was going to do that, the window in my room was broken in and I was pulled out. I remember just as we were coming out of the window something came crashing down on my head. I thought at the time (and for a long time afterwards) that it was part of the ceiling, but now I am not so sure. I was pretty dazed once I was outside, but I do remember seeing the entire house blow up. What made the explosion so huge was the fact that the propane tanks that Dad had on either side of the house completely blew up. The next thing I remember it was apparently 3 weeks later and I was in a hospital that I figure was about fifty miles from the reservation. My Aunt Rose Gage told me that the entire family was lost, even had a service for them while I was in the hospital." At this point, he stopped to take a drink of water and calm himself down a bit. Roy let him, never saying anything but at the same time letting him know that he was there for him no matter what.

"Well, when I was finally given the medical clearance by the doctors, Aunt Rose decided to bring me home to California. She had no kids of her own that I knew of, so she convinced the courts to grant her full custody of me. Finally about two months after the fire that claimed my family's lives, we were settling down in California. I found out that she actually had a home here in Los Angeles County, near Topanga Canyon, but she decided to sell it so we could be closer to the city and to better schools. So, she moved to the north side of Los Angeles, thinking that life would begin to get back on track. Well, that didn't happen the way she wanted it to. See, she told me that since I was half Indian, but looked fairly light, I needed to keep my mouth shut about that. Racism was pretty rampant at that time and she wanted me to make sure I wasn't caught in the crossfire. Well, it worked for a while. I did well in school, excelled in fact. During my primary school years, I was still pretty quiet, but as I got into junior high and high school, I really did open up. However, that would backfire on my aunt during my senior year of high school. See, I was all set to take the SAT's that would have given me a fairly good chance at going to college. But, someone found out that I was half-Indian and they decided to sabotage the tests. Don't know how they did it, but it happened. My nice little life as I knew it was almost over; my girlfriend of almost thirteen months broke up with me, a number of times I was beaten to within an inch of my life, harassed on the track team, almost kicked off of the school newspaper as editor. One of the few guys that stayed friends with me you know already. . .Drew Burke. He and his girlfriend (now wife) Pam never gave me a hard time. In fact, lots of times the two of them patched me up before getting me home to my Aunt. Of course I never found out exactly how anyone found out, but it didn't matter. February of my senior year there was a career fair at the school. You name it- there was a display for it: all branches of the military, police department, sanitation department. But what caught my attention was the fire department. Something registered with me about the fire department and I took a look at the display. Not a lot of guys were looking at it so when I wandered over, the person manning the desk was able to talk to me one on one. And who was it? None other than Patrick McConnikee. He was still a captain at that point, but right after I joined the academy he became Battalion Chief. From that school, I was his only recruit." He stopped to take another drink of water, but to also see the face of his best friend. The look on his face was almost priceless, especially after that last statement.

"Gee, now I know why the Chief is so easy on you. Must be nice!" If it were not for the twinkle in his eyes, one would think that Roy DeSoto was jealous of John. But, he knew better and the two of them had a good laugh about it.

"After getting into the academy, I think you already know the rest of that part of the story, but what you don't know is that my Aunt and I fought like mad about my decision. I always thought it was because it was due to the dangerous nature of the job. I asked her if she would have minded if I went into law enforcement instead and she said no. She claimed she was against me being a fireman due to losing our family like we did all those years ago. But, Roy, I gotta tell you something. Right now, I am not so sure. Remember at the beginning of the shift, I was a little early and I was fairly quiet? Well, I had gone to visit my Aunt while we were off, and we got into a very nasty fight. The nastiest ever with her or with any female."

By now, John was gripping the covers a bit too tightly for Roy's comfort and tried to get him to calm down. However it wouldn't do any good, "Johnny, look calm down. I am sure that whatever it was about wasn't as bad as you think it was. You can probably work it out with her once you get out of the hospital." He was ever the voice of optimism, but little did he know what his friend and partner was about drop on him next.

"Roy, maybe I need to clarify something here. See, when I went to visit her, she had wanted me to help her move a few things around, specifically out of the attic that she wanted to go through and she wanted my help. But, I found something that she never intended for me to see. She had a picture of me and the rest of the family from before the fire. The girls were newborn, I was about 10, with a twin sister and a pair of brothers that were about 3. Roy, there was no mistaking the girl in the picture was Christie. I am sure of it. All of the sudden things started to make sense. There were a few times that I caught my aunt in a lie, but she was able to explain her way out of it. Heck, I was a kid at the time so what difference did I know. But, as I got older I started to pay more attention to things. Anyway, I grabbed a bunch of stuff that I realized that she was going to throw out, loaded them into the Rover and left. I unloaded the Rover and put everything in my apartment, but haven't had a chance to go through everything yet. Truth be told, I am a little afraid. I mean, what if I am related to Christie? I really don't remember much, but am starting to remember more and more. I know it has to do with her being here, but what happens when she leaves? Roy, right now I am not afraid to admit that I am scared. Very, very scared."


	6. Chapter 6

So, here is the next chapter in the story. I am sorry it has taken me so long this weekend to get this chapter up. unfortunately, life decided to rear its ugly head for most of it. Thank you for the wonderful feedback. I was hoping that this one was a bit more original than what was out there. One thing that I have been forgetting to mention is a ton of gratitude to my beta kellymut. She is the one that has been helping me keep the grammar and flow in check.

By the way, the surprises are nowhere near done. In fact, they are only just beginning…*grins wildly*

And now the standard disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

Again, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't really late when Christie got back to her hotel, but she was exhausted and hungry. She stopped by the front desk to see if there were any messages for her (not that she was looking for any but you never know) and sure enough there were two! One from Mike Stoker, which didn't really surprise her too much; the other from her father, which didn't surprise her at all. She knew that she hadn't contacted him for a few days and had been expecting him to call her. As tired as she was, she knew that she needed to make both calls, starting with her father due to the time difference.

Once she was in her room after having had dinner in the hotel restaurant, she changed into something a bit more comfortable and made her phone call back home.

"Hello, Gage residence." a smooth baritone voice came from the phone much like a silk drape.

"Hi, Dad. I just got in and got your message," Christie greets her father.

"Well, it's about damn time you called. I thought I was going to have to come out there in person to find out what in the hell is going on. We turn on the television to catch some national news and we see you on TV! Looked good by the way, but who were those guys you were with, especially the one I saw you working on? He looked a lot like you, but we all know that is not possible, isn't it," her father had a distinctly sarcastic tone to his voice so she knew he had to be told the truth. . .despite the holes in the story.

"Dad, you better sit down for this. You might want to make sure either you are completely alone or have the entire family there. I don't really think I can tell this more than once," Christie's voice had a distinctly wavering quality to it, one that she only had when she was very upset about something.

Then she heard a voice pop up that she should have known would be there. "Hey sis! Are you keeping out of trouble? You know we have a reputation to uphold, right," the voice of one of her younger brothers, Matthew, came through loud and clear.

"OK, everyone, settle down and I will tell you. But, no one had better interrupt me. This is going to be slow going." She then settled down and explained to her family what had been really going on for the past few weeks, including what happened that day. She left nothing out, including her suspicions about her partner John Gage.

Her mother was the first one to speak, "Sweetheart, your twin brother had a birthmark that was a mirror image of yours. Where yours is behind your left ear, his was behind his right. If he is your brother, that might just confirm it. But, the most important question is this: how in the world is he alive after all of these years? I assume he hasn't told you about his childhood?"

"No, mom, he hasn't. As a matter of fact, he's very tight lipped about his background. He has loosened up recently, but only after I have told him a few things about me. As for the birthmark, I didn't get to check that while I was treating him. If you saw the same news coverage that dad did, you know that he was pretty bad when he came out. I was just a little preoccupied with making sure he survived the trip to the hospital.

"Now, that being said, tomorrow morning I am meeting with Captain Stanley, Dr. Kelly Brackett, and Dr. Joe Early and tell them about me. Since it looks like John and I are indeed related, they need to know. Stanley, because he is our captain. The doctors because they are in charge of the paramedic program, especially Dr. Brackett. Just like there, here we as paramedics have not one boss but two. If things go to according to plan and Cap doesn't get called out for an early morning run we will all meet at the hospital by 10 am. That's when I plan on telling them everything I know. This will include our flight from Montana, Dad. Are you comfortable with me telling them? After all, you are the one that was targeted initially. The rest of us were just collateral damage."

After taking a moment to digest what his oldest daughter has told him, Rod Gage finally answered, "Go ahead and tell them everything. The danger has long since passed and it is time to finally bring our family together. Your mother and I never really accepted that he was dead, but we had to leave just the same. However, I must ask you now, how is his condition? Do you think we need to come out now or wait a bit?"

Christie's answer was immediate, "Wait until you get word from me, Stanley, Brackett, or Early. If I contact you, things are alright and there are no problems. However, if one of the others contacts you then treat it as an ASAP situation. I just hope it doesn't come down to that. Well, I need to get off of the phone since I am really tired and spent from the day's events. Hopefully I can call you in a few days and let you know what is happening. In the meantime, take care of everything and give my love to everyone."

"You take care, sweetheart. Call us anytime you need to. Don't worry about the time difference or the phone charges. Your father and I knew about this and have planned accordingly. Get some rest and we will talk to you later," her mother said while blowing a kiss into the receiver.

Hanging up the phone, she decided to call the station and let Mike know she at least got his message. "Station 51, Fireman Stoker speaking," he hoped it was Christie calling back and was not disappointed.

"Hey Mike. Got your message and just wanted to touch base with you. I would have called earlier, but I had to call home and that took a little time," she had a smile on her face the entire time. Hearing his voice for some reason seemed to make her feel better.

"Hey there yourself. How did things go after you left here?"

"Well, I can't really tell you everything but for the most part it went well. John and Roy are in pretty good spirits and JoAnn was with them when I left, but that was a number of hours ago. They both knew I was hurting with a headache and made me promise to see one of the ER docs, which I did. I ran a few errands afterwards and I am now one tired woman. I know it isn't that late, but after I hang up with you, I am going to get some shut-eye.?

"I can understand. Just know one thing: if you need someone to vent to, I am here. I think you know I won't say anything to anyone unless you want me to."

Mike was about to say something else when the tones sounded, "Gotta go. Talk to you soon."

"Be careful!," she shouted into the phone just before he hung up. Hoping he heard her, she went ahead and got ready for bed. She knew tomorrow would be a very busy day.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I think I need to address a few things here before getting into the rest of the story. Keep in mind that Christie has no idea just how much Johnny remembers about the fire. In fact, she only just confirmed that he is indeed her brother. John is not that open with new folks, and even though she has been with them a little while, she is still considered "new".

I promise that things will start to make sense, pretty soon in fact.

And now the standard disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

Again, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

It was almost 6:30 am when Christie woke the next morning. She was surprised that she slept as long as she did…almost 10 hours. Then again, after what happened the day before it wasn't really that surprising to her. She woke up feeling pretty refreshed and more or less ready to tackle the day, especially with what was to happen later in the morning. After a shower and change of clothes she was going to head to the restaurant within the hotel for some breakfast when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Christie, it's JoAnn."

"How are you this morning, Jo? More importantly, how were our boys after I left yesterday?"

"Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have any plans today," Jo asked with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

The sound of her voice didn't go unnoticed by Christie, "The only thing is that I have to meet with Dr. Brackett at about 10 am, but other than that nothing else comes to mind. I was just going to go to the in-house restaurant for some breakfast. . .," and that was as far as Jo let her get.

"You will do no such thing. Come over here and get a real breakfast. It'll save you some money and you can have some real coffee and not that swill most places serve. All I am doing right now is getting the kids ready for school. By the time you get here, they will be gone and it will just be us girls. What do you say?"

Christie had to admit the sound of that was very appealing. She finally agreed, "OK, give me a few minutes to get my things together and I will be there. Thank you for the invite by the way. Is there anything you need me to bring?"

"Just bring yourself. I have everything else here. See you in a few minutes," and with that JoAnn and Christie hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Christie was pulling up to the DeSoto household. Slightly apprehensive, she climbed out of her rental car. Though she was still tired and a bit sore from yesterday, she felt pretty good about things. She needed a confidant and was hoping that JoAnn would be willing for her. She knew Mike Stoker would have no problem with filling that role, but right now she needed another female for certain things. She also wanted to tell Jo a few things that would be coming out; things that might blindside certain folks. . .namely her husband and his partner.

She walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Moments later JoAnn appeared, "Christie, glad you could come. How are you feeling this morning?" She was nothing if not perceptive. She had to be, with a firefighter for a husband.

"I'm feeling pretty good, if not a little sore. Still tired from yesterday, even though I got about 10 hours of sleep. How were our boys yesterday after I left?" Even though she hadn't known them long, she still felt they were like brothers to her. She always felt that way with the firefighters she worked with. This was her way of letting JoAnn know as well.

"When I left yesterday, which was shortly after you, they were in pretty good spirits. Sore and still hurting, but fine none the less. Now, funny you should refer to them as 'our boys' seeing as you and a certain dark haired paramedic we both know look a lot alike. Care to enlighten me about things," JoAnn was grinning like a Cheshire cat by this time. All the while, she was setting up for breakfast, pouring coffee and the like. She never broke stride while talking to Christie. That would not last for long.

"Jo, I know you want to know want to know what is going on with me and John Gage. However, as of right now, I can't tell you everything. It's not that I don't trust you, but there are other things to consider. I will tell you one thing, but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to either John or Roy," Christie was very nervous at this point, though she wasn't sure why.

"You can tell me anything. Unless you I hear differently from you, my lips will be sealed. I had thought we were at the point of trusting each other. I certainly trust my husband's life to both you and John," by this time JoAnn had sat down next to Christie to talk to her.

"Well, I am meeting with Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early and Captain Stanley today at 10 am. They need to know before anybody else does. However I will tell you one thing. Yes, John Gage and I are related. I just can't tell you how yet. You will find out, but I want that to be John's decision, not mine. I hope you understand my reasoning," the last statement was said with a bit of hope mixed with a touch of fear.

"I suspected you were related. Heck, I think most of the shift believes it too. And I include John with that statement. I think he's just as puzzled by this as the rest of us, if not more so. However, I will tell you this: I can't speak on behalf of Roy, but I know that I will not think any differently of you. I don't know the story, but I hope that someone will feel they can trust not only me but the others with it. After all, we are all family, right," by the time Jo was done, she was smiling and giving Christie a one-armed hug.

Jo and Christie visited for a while longer, and then seeing the time was about 9:30 am, Christie said her goodbye's and headed out to the hospital. She was a little nervous, but that was par for the course. She was about to entrust three people with the secret of her family. She always thought she would be telling John first, but since he still hadn't shown any sign of remembering things from before the fire, she had to take the chance. She only hoped that he would forgive her for not coming to him first.

Once she arrived at the hospital and parked in the visitors' lot, she made her way in and reached Dr. Brackett's office. She knocked on the door and was admitted by Dr. Early. He was sitting at his desk with Hank Stanley sitting across from him.

"Christie, cutting it kinda close there, aren't you," Hank remarked initially, "Reminded me of Gage for a minute." He noticed her face at that statement and immediately regretted it, "Are you alright? I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean-" but she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I think things will become a lot clearer once I start talking. Just, let me go at my own pace, okay? This goes for all three of you. This is not going to be easy in any way, shape, or form and I am scared of what the outcome will be. You see, this will affect not only those of us in this office, but all those that John works with. I can tell you what I know to be the truth, but what John remembers I don't know. I can tell you all one thing, though: it appears to me that he is getting a little of his memory back and he is not happy with it."

She stopped to take a sip of coffee, and then she sat up and continued, knowing that these men needed to know for various reasons what the story was between her and John Gage.

"This starts back when I was still living in Montana. As you know, I have my parents, four younger siblings and a twin brother. My father at that time was the captain of the local fire station. His name was Roderick Alexander Gage, and he was the first Native American to ever achieve that. Heck, he was the first one to even become a firefighter years before. His wife, my mother, is Eileen Raven Gage. Both are full-blood Native Americans, despite what folks have been told. That is a story for another time as it doesn't really have any bearing on this, but I will say one thing about it; mom and dad are from different tribes. He is Lakota, a fairly dark-skinned tribe; mom is Cherokee, which is a fairly light-skinned tribe.

"Anyway, this means that all of us kids are full-blooded Native American, just not full from either tribe. When we were born, we were given two sets of names, one Christian and one tribal. My brother was born first, but not by much according to my mother. Apparently less than fifteen seconds after he was born I was fighting to get out. Caught the doctors and nurses all by surprise, not the fact a second baby was coming but coming so soon. Usually there is anywhere from one to three minutes between deliveries. Now, I won't divulge our tribal names, but I believe you can guess our Christian names. My name was listed as Christine Jocelyn Gage. I think you can guess the name that was given to my brother…John Roderick Gage, II. He was named after our grandfather. Now, we might be twins, but from the time we were kids, our looks were completely different. Our smiles/grins and our eyes, but that is about it. I am all of 5'3" and he is 6'1". . .bit of a difference, right?

"Three years later, our twin brothers were born. Their names are Matthew Roderick and Joseph Christopher. John and I were not jealous when they were born; quite the opposite, we were excited. See, even though we were quite young, we both knew that large families held a little more influence within the reservation. That's just the way things have been for as long as anyone can remember. Well, Dad was working his way up the ladder at the fire department while Grandmother and Grandfather were helping Mom with us kids. They were retired and wanted to spend as much time with us as possible.

"Well, I guess I was about seven or eight years old when things started to change. See, there was a large amount of corruption going on within the department and Dad was trying not to get pulled in, but it was hard. . .very very hard. According to him, a lot of good men were lost to it in one way or another. Eventually, Dad was able to get enough information to go to the FBI and an investigation was started. For the longest time no one knew that my Dad was the one that alerted them to the problem. That changed when Mom became pregnant with the next set of twins, the girls. It was right after she found out she was pregnant that someone found out about his involvement with this whole mess. That is when the real trouble started."

She stopped to take another drink of coffee, finishing it off and getting a glass of water to replace it. What was coming next was going to be the hardest part. "When Mom was about seven months along, Grandfather suggested that Dad take all of us and leave while we could. But, both of them are as stubborn as a mule when they want to be. . .just like John and I. Well, mom gave birth a little early and the girls made their debut. Abigail Raven and Allison Roberta. Both slightly under weight, but that's normal for preemies. Anyway, for about a year things are fairing pretty well. John and I were excelling in school with talk of possibly skipping us both to the next level, the boys doing quite well and taking to farm work like a horse to water. The girls were growing like weeds and were actually almost bigger than normal for twelve month olds. However, I couldn't help but think that things were going too well. I was right.

"It was October and the weather was unusually warm which was causing a lot of kids to come down with all sorts of ailments, including the flu. We thought the six of us escaped it, but one morning I woke up and John was vomiting in the waste basket beside his bed. I heard him and ran to get Mom and Dad. By early afternoon the doctor had been by to confirm the flu and the rest of us were moved away from him, lest we contract it as well. Little did I know that the last time I would see my twin brother alive was that morning. Not more than fifteen minutes after the doctor left is when the fire broke out. There was just no way that anyone could go back and grab him. Mom and Dad were beside themselves with grief, my brothers were near inconsolable. However, for some reason I never felt that he was gone. It's not really a twin thing, but maybe just the fact that he and I were so close growing up we could pretty much read each other's thoughts about anything.

"It took investigators from the FBI, along with the fire department, almost a week to confirm it, but it was determined that it was arson. What no one was entirely sure about is this: were all of us suppose to be in the house when it blew or not? It would be almost five years before that was determined. So, we were all relocated to the East Coast under the FBI's witness protection program. It was suppose to be only until the danger had passed and we could go home, back to our lives and our true names. That is where the name of Evans comes from for me, it was our cover name. When we moved to Maryland, Dad wanted to stay with the fire department so the FBI set it up for him. He got in with Prince George's Fire Department with no problem as a transfer from the West Coast. When I turned sixteen and wanted to be a firefighter as well, my dad wasn't thrilled about it, Mom was flat out mad. We had just come out of the program, but we decided that I would keep the name of Evans just to make things easier for everyone."

"Very few people knew Captain Gage was my father, but little by little people found out. However, the name Evans stuck. After graduation from high school, I went to the Fire Department full time. The rest you already know. I swear that the story you were told from that point to now is completely correct."

After she finished her story almost 90 minutes had passed. She was completely spent and wasn't sure if she would be able to go visit her partners now. Stanley, Brackett and Early were looking at each other with looks on their faces that ranged from shock to anger to pity and everything in between. She waited to see what would be said and what needed to be done next. But she knew that no matter what she would do it. . .for the good of the family and the Department.


	8. Chapter 8

So, here is the next chapter in the story. Thank you for the wonderful feedback. I was hoping that this one was a bit more original than what was out there. My beta kellymut has been the best thing I could have done. She is the one that has been helping me keep the grammar and flow in check.

And now the standard disclaimer:

**All things Emergency! belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios**

Again, enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Well, by the time Christie was done, Joe Early, Kelly Brackett and Hank Stanley were all thinking and feeling the same thing. . .fury and heartache for what has been done to the entire family. However, the three men also knew that when John Gage did find out the entire story that the emotional fallout from all of it would be devastating. See, they all knew that the one thing he hated more than anything else was being lied to. If they were to believe her story then he had been lied to for a long time. They didn't know, however, that he was in fact regaining his memory little by little. Unfortunately, for all involved, the fallout would be coming sooner rather than later, and would hurt more people than ever before.

"Well, gentlemen, since it is now visiting hours, how about we go up and see the boys? I know that I'm anxious to find out how they fared overnight. Besides, maybe, just maybe John got some more memory back. I know, wishful thinking, but a girl's gotta hope, right," Christie was gathering her things and was in the process of walking out the door with that parting comment. However, she wouldn't be going alone.

"Hold on there, I'll come with you. I need to see them as well for my own peace of mind, you know," Hank Stanley was saying as he gathered his things and followed her out. Together the two of them walked to the elevator and headed to the room shared by Gage and DeSoto. Neither one knew what was going to happen once they got there. . .especially once they saw who else was there.

Meantime, while all of this was going on, someone at Headquarters went ahead and notified the next of kin listed for John Gage: his Aunt Rose. She drove down to see if her nephew was doing better. She also had an ulterior motive for coming down. She needed to see if her suspicions about his memory were correct. If they were, then she had a lot of explaining to do: explaining that she wasn't sure she could do at this point in time. There were a lot of things that she had done over the years concerning her nephew...things that she felt she had no choice but to do. John might not understand the reason behind them. Heck, no one might understand the reason behind them.

Stepping off of the elevator she headed to his room, having been told ahead of time his room number and avoided anyone that might know either her or him. She didn't know about Roy being injured as well, let alone that he was sharing a room with John. So, she was a bit shocked when she walked into the room and was about to speak to her nephew when she noticed he wasn't alone. He was talking to Roy and wondering if either of them or both of them were to be released. Both were a bit shocked when she walked into the room, seemingly glad to see her nephew talking and moving around.

"When I got the phone call yesterday that you had been seriously injured again, I was expecting to be visiting you in ICU. Not only are you not there, but it looks like you will be getting out of here soon if you can move around like this." She was smiling the whole time, but there was something in her eyes that set both men on edge. Roy was fairly puzzled as to why she was here.

John was just upset that she was here. He had no idea anyone had called her. If he had been told that, he would have put a stop to it and he let her know that too. "Aunt Rose, what are you doing here? Who called you? There was no need for you to be here. In fact, I really don't think you should be here," he said this with a lot of agitation in his voice, not to mention a touch of anger. After the way the two of them parted company a few days before, he was surprised that he would be hearing from her anytime soon. Little did he know that she was about to bring that up as well.

"Well, John you apparently have me still listed as next of kin for emergencies to be contacted, although after the last visit I would have thought you would have went ahead and changed that. Speaking of the last visit, where are the things you took from the house? They weren't yours to take," Rose was beginning to have a bit of a glint in her eyes that seemed to lend itself to the appearance of being a little dangerous. However, she wasn't the only one with the glint in the eye.

"You know damn well that the items I took were slated for the trash. Great Spirit only knows why in the world you were throwing them out as they were family related items. Items that by rights I should have had a chance to see. Mind telling me why you have a picture of me with a family that I look a whole lot like from before I came to live with you? I gotta tell you, Aunt Rose I don't like things right now. Now, I think you need to leave before the doctors come in and make a fuss about us getting upset," little did John know that his words were a bit prophetic?

Just as Roy was about to call for a doctor, in walks Doctors Early and Brackett, along with Hank Stanley and their third partner, Christie Evans. To say the tension was thick was an understatement. Dr. Brackett took command quickly.

"Just what in the world is going on here? We could hear you two arguing all the way to the elevators. Rose, I know no one from the hospital called you. Were you called by Headquarters," Kelly Brackett needed to remind folks who exactly was in charge around here, and it wasn't Rose Gage.

"As a matter of fact it was Headquarters that contacted me about Johnny. I will agree that he doesn't seem to be that badly injured, but I thought since I was here, he and I could have a little discussion about things. I didn't realize he would make a huge scene like this," Rose Gage was giving the impression of the meek, concerned Aunt. An impression that no one was buying at that point.

John spoke up at that point, "Doc, I need you to do me a huge favor. I will explain things later, but could you keep her occupied away from here for about 10 minutes?" He had an intensity to him that few had seen.

"Sure, John. I know just where I can take her. Rose, would you come with me please? I can call security if need be," Dr. Brackett added the last bit after seeing her face flash into pure fury. Once out of the room, John began again,

"Cap, Christie I need the two of you to do me a favor. Please?" He seemed almost desperately pleading by that point. Christie and Hank looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course. Anything you need John. You know I would do anything for any of my brothers," Christie made it clear without saying anything at all just exactly who she was to the two men currently occupying the hospital beds. Hank backed her up with an affirmative as well.

"Cap, do you still have a key to my place," receiving confirmation that he did, John continued, "I need the two of you to go to my place. In the spare bedroom, there are some boxes of things that are in the floor of the closet. Do me a favor and take them and get them out of the apartment. Don't tell me where you are taking them to; just get them out of there. I get the feeling that Aunt Rose might try to get in to my apartment and retrieve them. I can't let her do that. As long as the two of you know where the items are, that's good enough for me."

John looked a little panicked as he was talking so Christie put his mind at ease, "Don't worry. I know exactly where they can be taken to. I might have to rope one other person into this, but it will be someone that you and I both trust. Fair enough for you," she was looking him in the eye as she was saying this.

"Good enough for me. I think we can all talk later about things. Looks like we might have quite some time to talk, don't you think, Christie," he looked at her pointedly.

She grinned at both him and Roy, "Get some rest you hose-jockeys. Like I said yesterday I need you both good and healthy so I can continue my cross training. One of us will let you know when things are taken care of." With that, both she and Hank made their goodbye's and left. She stopped at the payphone near the elevator and made a call. "Cap, let me call one person to meet us there. We might need some help and I think this person will be the one place that Rose Gage won't be able to locate the items in question."

"Do what you need to do. Let's just make it quick as I don't think Brackett will be able to keep her too long. Who are you calling anyway?"

Grinning madly she responded, "Why your second, that's who!" She dialed the phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," Mike answered after a few rings.

"Stoker, it's Christie. I have Cap with me at the hospital. Don't get your knickers in a twist but we need your help with something. Can I count on you?"

"You know you can, but what is it about? I would like to know if I am walking into something I'd rather not be."

"Do you remember how to get to John's apartment? Meet the two of us there ASAP. He has some things that he wants taken out and kept away from someone else. I can't explain it much more than that from here."

Before she got a chance to say anything else Mike asked her a question, "Do you need somewhere to store them? I got plenty of room here since I no longer have my roommate." He was going over the amount of space he had in his head while talking to her.

"As a matter of fact, I do need somewhere to store this stuff. I was hoping you would be able to. We'll see you there in a bit. Oh, if you run into Kelly or Lopez, don't say a word to them, Cap's orders OK," she was smiling as the plan was coming together.

"You got it. See you both in a bit," he hung up and got ready to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here is the next chapter in our little saga. I would like to thank everyone that has either reviewed, added my name to their lists or this story to their lists. I can guarantee you that in the coming chapters there will be plenty of surprises. Some you might have seen coming, but perhaps one or two that are coming from way, way out of left field.

Now, as per usual, I do not own anything that is even remotely recognizable here. If you do recognize it, then it belongs to the wonderful folks in Hollywood that created the show to begin with.

**Chapter 9**

About fifteen minutes later, Christie, Hank Stanley, and Mike Stoker were standing outside of John Gage's apartment. Grinning conspiratorially, Hank brought out the key and unlocked the door. Both he and Christie knew that they would have to work fast, as they both felt that Rose Gage was going to be there any time. Once the spare bedroom was located, the closet was emptied of everything that John had told them about. Now, Mike was still a bit puzzled by things, but he knew that an explanation would be coming soon. He and Hank loaded up Mike's truck with the items in question while Christie went about cleaning up the kitchen since it was very evident that no one had been there in a number of days and things were beginning to turn a bit. . .ripe.

"Well, gentlemen, I think once I get the kitchen cleaned up we can get out of here. Hank, you and I can follow Mike back to his place and get things unloaded, and then I can explain what is going on to Mike. I know he hates being in the dark, don't you," she shot a look at Mike who just gave a sheepish grin of his own.

"Yeah, but it can wait. I get the feeling I might know what it's about, but you can confirm it later. Meanwhile, why don't we get going back to my place? Whoever you are trying to keep these items from might show up at any time, right," as usual, Mike had the right idea of how to proceed.

After that, it took no time to finish up in the apartment and leave. A short fifteen minutes later, the three of them were pulling up to Mike's house to unload everything. This, Christie knew, would be the defining moment. She knew that Cap Stanley trusted her, as did Desoto and Gage, but what about Stoker? How would he feel after being told the truth? She was terrified at what his reaction would be, but knew she needed to tell him. For her sake as well as his, if what she was feeling for him was any indication.

Once the three of them started unloading Mike's truck, it took only about 20 minutes to get things situated in the spare room. After that, she called the hospital and was connected to Gage and DeSoto. She told John it was done and that he didn't need to worry about it. Then came the time she was dreading. . .telling him the truth. So, he put on a pot of coffee and while that was brewing, she began her tale; the same one that she had told earlier that day at Rampart Hospital. It took the better part of almost two hours, but she finally got the whole story out. She was more spent than this morning, but she felt a lot better.

Mike never said a word while she was relating the story. He just smiled, nodded when needed, and listened carefully to what he was told. He was slowly realizing that for all of the bravado that John Gage projected; he was a lost little boy deep down. . .lost and possibly abused. The question was, who exactly did the abusing and to what extent? There were different kinds of abuse and Mike was truly hoping that the worst of the bunch, sexual, wasn't part of the equation, but knew it couldn't be discounted.

"So when do you plan on discussing this with John? I know it won't be easy, but it probably should be soon," Mike tended to be the voice of reason for the crew of Station 51 and this was no exception.

"Well I think that, based on what I saw and heard this morning. . .and more importantly what I didn't see and hear. . .it is going to be very soon; maybe even soon after both of the boys come out. If he wants Roy there, I won't complain. Might even be a good idea. I just know that the only ones that I personally want to know I have already told. The rest will have to come from John himself," Christie was taking a practical attitude with everything concerning the entire situation. Then again, she needed to.

"And I couldn't agree more. We were out of necessity, along with the doctors, but it really should be John's decision. I just hope we can all be there for him when the fallout happens," Hank Stanley knew how to interpret situations almost like no other. It's part of the reason he was such a good captain.

Mike set his cup of coffee down and asked, "Do you think the fallout will be bad, Cap? Or are you just trying to cover all bases?" Now, he was getting a little more concerned.

That's when both Christie and Hank realized that there was one thing he didn't know. . .Rose Gage's reaction in the hospital, "No, I think the fallout will absolutely nasty, at least if Rose Gage's reaction is any indication. I know she thinks she was fooling everyone with pretending to play innocent, but I have known her for too many years and the look she had in her eyes was one of pure fury. There is no telling what she will do." He then realized he said something that he hadn't meant to. Now, he had some explaining to do.

"Uh, Cap, I thought you didn't meet her until last year when Johnny was hurt for the first time under your command? What aren't you telling us, Hank," Now Mike Stoker was getting a little upset; he never, ever, used his captain's first name unless he was very upset about something. Judging by the look on Christie's face she was more than puzzled as well.

Hank knew he had to tell them, but like Christie wanted to tell John first. "Look, I said something I didn't mean to, and I would like to tell John first, but looks like you both need to know now."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here is the next installment. Now, I am sorry I am so late getting it posted, but unfortunately I live just outside of Washington, DC. For those of you that know your geography, this means that I was among the millions that had to bear the wrath that was Irene. Luckily, I never lost power or anything of the sort. However, due to the fact that I share the computer with two others, I am just now getting a chance to post this chapter.

Many thanks as usual to kellymutt for her wonderful beta work. Be ready for some twists and turns. There are some doozies coming up!

As usual, I own nothing that you recognize from the original show.

**Chapter 10**

Hank sat there, wondering just how he was going to explain all of this to both Christie and Mike. Then he had a thought: pretend this is a dry-run for when the time comes to tell John Gage. This way he can tell the story without risking making himself or his family out to look like fools. His father had told him a long time ago that even though he had a sister, he had to pretend that he didn't. She was disowned from the family and therefore there could be no mention of her around either of the parents.

"OK, as you know I said something earlier to imply that I knew Rose Gage before John entered into the fire service. The truth is simple...she and I are related. However, I need both of you to not interrupt me, just listen. Especially you Christie, as this will not be easy for me."

He took a drink coffee trying to calm his nerves and collect his thoughts. Then he began his tale. "I come from a family with four siblings. I was the youngest with the oldest being eight years older and the only girl. Despite the age difference she and I were the closest. That being said, she was also not exactly the most stable of people. She also had done things to the family that were for the most part unforgivable and had been given an ultimatum by our father: leave the family voluntarily and still retain the family name and honor or be disowned by the family and left to fend for herself. She did the only thing that for her made the most sense to her…leave on her own accord. Little did she know that she would still be disowned by my father?

"You see, due to where we lived there were a number of men that were coming back from the military service and they needed work. My family not only was in the fire service, but we also owned and operated a farm in Maryland about halfway between Washington, DC and Annapolis, Maryland. My sister was apparently pretty enough to attract the attention of the various soldiers coming back home and she liked to make them feel extra welcome, if you get my meaning?" He shot both Mike and Christie a look that begged for them to understand. Both nodded and he continued.

"Well, one of them was really smitten with her and her with him. His name was Daniel and he was about seven years older. It made him seem so much worldly to her, I guess. Well, I don't want to get into a lot of details, but here is the gist of things. They were together for about 5 months and my father found out that they were together. He never really approved of what she had been doing, but he never figured she would fall for one of the soldiers. One day Daniel came around to ask my father for her hand in marriage. Surprised the entire family like nothing else could. He gave his blessing, but not until she turned eighteen, and that wasn't until late July. Now, most fathers would have been thrilled to have their daughter find someone to spend the rest of their life with. However, my father wasn't too sure about Daniel. So, he started asking around about him. It took only about a week for the information to come back to him, but when it did it would tear apart my family forever.

"See, my father found out that Daniel's full name was Daniel Greywolf Gage and that he was a full blooded Native American…or as my father called him a 'dirty no good injun.' Oh, the fight that erupted from that was the stuff of legends around town. Mom and dad both confronted my sister and gave her an ultimatum…break it off with him and stay in the good graces of the family or be with him and be disowned by the family. This was May 25, 1947 and on May 26 she was packed and gone. She left me a letter explaining what she was doing, but I was only ten years old at the time. I didn't really understand what had happened. Mom tried to explain it to me later, but I think I was still a bit too upset. My father was prejudiced and I didn't realize it. I mean, one of my best friends growing up was a black kid that lived next door and his dad worked with my dad. I didn't get to see her again for eight years. That's when she came to my high school graduation. How she found out about it, I don't know, but she was there. We saw each other briefly and she said she was living in Montana with her husband and his family. Unfortunately, my father found us and damn near tore my hide apart for speaking to her. She left after that and I didn't see her again for about another five years. That's when I moved out here to California in 1960."

Hank had by this time finished off his initial cup of coffee and Mike had gotten another one for him. Christie had a glass of water, not trusting anything else in her system as she had a very bad feeling where all of this was going. Little did she know that Mike had an inkling where this was going as well. He changed seats and sat next to Christie to offer her a bit more support. Support she would be thankful for later.

Then Hank continued, "Well, I had been here for a few months with my new wife and we were looking for a house and to get out of the apartment. She was pregnant with the twins and we both knew it would be a bit too cramped very soon. Since I had already not only went through the academy in Maryland but also almost four years of experience on the job we just decided that a change to the West Coast was the thing to do, especially since that's where Emily's family comes from. Anyway, while out looking at the real estate market we ran into my sister. Now, if you haven't figured it out by now, my sister is in fact your aunt Rose Gage. By this time, I noticed that she seemed to be a bit…off. Not anything really noticeable but enough for family to spot right away. I found out that she had been pregnant twice before and had miscarried both times. Due to this, she was deeply depressed. To be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted her around my new family, but Emily convinced me to.

"After almost a year she tells me that she and her husband are going back to Montana for a bit but would be back. She wasn't sure how long she would be, but they had sold their house so I assumed they were going to be gone for at least six months. Oh, if I only had known what was going to happen I would give anything to have been able to reverse it? The next time I saw her was when she came back with her nephew in tow…one little Johnny Gage. She fed me the story of what happened to the family, except she included in it about her own husband being in the fire as well. I thought she might want me to help her with providing a positive male figure in her nephew's life, but she made it quite clear that she wasn't going to have that. I had very little contact with him during the first two years. Later, she forbids me from contacting either of them. I saw that my sister was quickly becoming someone that might not be able to take care of someone like a young boy. But, there was not a whole lot I could do except try to keep an eye on things from a distance. The best I could do was to make sure I had an idea where she would be living and try to watch things from a distance."

By now, Hank had finished off his coffee and had wanted water to ease his throat. He sure wasn't used to speaking like this but he figured he had better since he was going to have to repeat the story one more time, if not two. After asking Mike for a glass of water and receiving it, he settled down to continue. He knew the story wasn't done quite yet, "All I could do was bide my time. All I wanted to do was to make sure that the young man my sister was taking care of was actually being taken care of. Now, as you know, I served under Patrick McConnikee while he was still a captain. He was promoted in 1969 that fall. However, before that, he had one more thing to do. See, every year the Fire Department, along with the Police Department, various federal agencies, the military and such, hold job fairs throughout the county. We present information to the students at each school, answer questions, hand out pamphlets and hopefully sign up any recruits. The Fire Department is a bit different in that we don't sign you up right away. Instead, we get your information for our files and give out information about signing up. We, along with the Police Department want to make sure that the students are making the right decision. Well, the last fair of the year was being held at one of the schools on the north side of Los Angeles. McConnikee was the only man handling the station as we were in the middle of a nasty wildfire and he had been injured about a week before. From what he told me a lot of boys came to the display and asked questions, but only one actually made any kind of commitment. You can probably guess that it was John. McConnikee told me about him and when I heard his name, I let him know my connection him and his aunt. That didn't sit too well with the captain, but he said he would keep an eye on John. Well, after graduation he entered the academy and not long after that was when McConnikee was promoted. I think you know the rest of John's history for the most part, but what you probably don't know is that he and his aunt got into one hell of a fight. She even came to my home and accused me of having some kind of influence over John, knowing full well that she never let me near him."

Hank by now was pretty well spent. This was a lot to get out and he didn't realize he would be so tired…no drained after talking about it after all this time. When he looked at the faces of Christie and Mike he expected to see surprise and possibly shock, but what he saw well and truly surprised him. On Mike he saw the shock and the surprise, but also an anger that he couldn't quite place. On Christie, however, he saw only two things…shock and fury. That actually didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that she got up and went outside to the back yard, presumably to cool off. That left him with Mike. Nothing else was said for a little while, then without warning Mike began to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry that I didn't get this posted until so late today. At any rate, here is the next chapter. Things will be happening in a somewhat rapid-fire succession from here on out. If you thought your breath was taken away so far, then make sure you have some good old fashioned "O2" on hand.

Once again, many thanks to kellymutt, my absolutely awesome beta for making sure this thing is actually readable *grins*.

Remember folks, if you recognize the characters as being from the original show…I don't own it! The lovely folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 11**

"Hank let her go. She needs to cool off and process what has just been told to her. I mean you gotta admit this is a lot to take in. I kinda suspected that you had some kind of connection to Gage, but never suspected anything like this. Now I know why you get this look of unbridled fear whenever he gets hurt. But, what I really want to know is why you haven't mentioned this to John? I would think that it might be a bit obvious that you know her when you met her last year when he was hurt. Does she have some kind of hold over you," Mike didn't want to come off as sounding like a hard-ass, but he needed to know. He wouldn't like the answer.

"I always knew you were pretty perceptive, just didn't know how much. To answer your question, yes she is holding something over my head...or rather my wife's head. You see, Emily may be from California, but her family is actually from Florida. She and the rest of her family are full blooded Seminole Indian. Yeah, that's right. Rose wasn't the only one to marry a Native American. However, Emily was born in California and was sent to Maryland to live with her god-parents since her parents had been injured in a bad fire. Therefore, no one knew her true lineage. She knew not to mention it to anyone, lest she become a target of hate. Didn't matter to me; I fell in love with her at first sight and have never regretted it. She has given me three beautiful children and more love than should be allowed by law."

Both Mike and Hank shared a laugh about this. Neither of them knew that Christie had stepped back inside and heard what Hank had said. However, they did hear her gasp as the weight of what Hank had just told Mike hit her. The boys looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, looking like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights, "You mean to tell me that your own sister is holding something like that over your head, despite what she has done? I got the impression before that she was a bit unhinged. Now, though, it sounds like she is more than a bit unstable, but I'm not sure just how much. Cap, I gotta ask you are you sure that Emily and the kids are safe? Because knowing what I do know now, I am not too sure about that. Does Rose know where you live? If so, you might want to consider getting them to a new location for a little while. At least until we get things resolved here."

Hank sat there and thought about things for a few minutes. Then, as if a light bulb went off he realized that Christie was right; Emily and the kids might be in danger from Rose if steps weren't taken to keep them apart. The problem was how he was going to do this.

Meantime, while the three of them were taking care of things from John's apartment, he and Roy were discussing what was happening at the hospital with Dr. Joe Early. John was still trying to get his anger under control and not having a whole lot of luck, though it improved once he heard from Christie that the items had been removed from the apartment.

"John, I know it's none of my business, but what happened between you and your aunt? Granted, I haven't known her too long, but the few times I have seen her she has never struck me as the type to get that angry; and for that anger to be directed at you seems out of character for her. Like I said, none of my business, but I would like to help if possible," Dr. Early spoke with his usual calm, gentle manner laced with a considerable amount of concern for one of his favorite paramedics. He only hoped John would trust him enough to tell him. However, John wouldn't be the one to answer...Roy would be.

"Doc, I don't think you want to open that particular can of worms right now. Let's just get both of us healed enough to get out of here. He needs to do a lot of thinking and talking to certain folks and while I am sure he trusts you, I don't think he wants you involved in this particular fight right now. Does that about cover it, Junior," Roy glanced at his partner deep in thought waiting for a response.

"He's right, Doc. I will tell you, but right now it can wait. Besides, I don't want to repeat the story too many times and as it stands I still need to talk to one person in particular and see if my suspicions are correct. If they are, someone will end up being arrested and my family will grow by a considerable amount. Now, in the meantime I need to know when both of us will be released. I KNOW that JoAnn isn't gonna let me go home by myself, until SHE'S sure I can handle things on my own. Scary how I know your wife so well, huh Roy," John finished with his trademark silly lopsided grin.

"Actually, I just chalk it up to being family. After all, I consider you my brother, she and I are married therefore she considers you her brother as well. I mean, you are 'Uncle Johnny' to the kids, right? Besides, she is just making sure that the kids' favorite 'Uncle' is taken care of so that they'll have him around for a good long time," Roy finished with a wide grin. He might give John a bit of grief about things, but one thing he would never do is doubt that the man in the bed next to him was his brother in everything but blood...and after all they had been through, maybe even that.

Right then Dr. Brackett decides to come back in with Dixie, neither of them sporting a very good look. In fact, one could say they both looked livid, "Gentlemen, how are you doing now? I hope better than when I walked out of here with Rose. By the way, John, Rose is, as of right now, banned from visiting you here at this hospital...from now on. I also took the liberty of contacting the Chief and making sure that your records reflect that. I didn't tell him everything; just enough so that he knows that either DeSoto or Stanley are to be notified in case of an emergency. He didn't seem to be as surprised as I thought, but I could be wrong. The only thing is that when you get out you have to go to headquarters and do the paperwork on it. That way, she can't try to challenge it in any way, shape or form," the look on his face seemed to be softening a bit, but not on Dixie.

They quickly found out why. "Well, I have another problem with this entire situation. It seems that she is under the impression that she will be able to get an attorney and sue you somehow regarding the items in question. John, I don't know what the items are, but they are in some way important to her...if for no other reason than to hurt you. What's going on? What is she trying to hide that's so important? And most importantly, how in the hell does Christie factor into this? Her name came up in the process of conversation between the three of us and she almost went into an apoplectic fit. That definitely doesn't sound like the Rose Gage that I have known for so long."

Dixie had finished her rant, looking a little worse for wear and John had to feel sorry for her. So, he motioned her to come to him, took her hand and stroked it gently as she sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Then he began to speak,

"Dix, there is a lot going on that no really knows. Roy knows about most of it, but even he doesn't know about all of it. Truth be told, I have memories coming back from before I was 11 years old. Rose plays a big part of the reason the memories are repressed in the first place, and Christie plays a big role in bringing them back. I am not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty confident in stating that she and I are related. How, I still haven't completely figured out yet. But right now, I have to figure out when I get out of here and what is gonna happen after that. She and I have to talk, but I just can't shake the feeling that things are gonna come to a head really soon and I am not gonna like it when it does happen."


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here is another installment. I promise there are a few surprises (to put it mildly) within this chapter. And, I am definitely not done in that department. Just be warned that there will be a few characters that will be OOC. This is how I envision them in this situation. One more thing: as this is fanfiction, I am taking a bit of creative license with certain things. I believe it will become quite evident to what I am referring to.

Thanks again go out to kellymutt for her absolutely awesome job of being my beta.

Remember folks, if you recognize it, I don't own it. The wonderful lovely folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 12**

Now, while all of this was going on, with the incident at Rampart, the moving of John's things and the revelations on Hank's part, there was a group of firefighters that had gotten together to discuss the two main people of concern...John Gage and Christie Evans.

It started when Bob Bellingham from Station 16 called the night before to ask both Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez if they could meet, along with his partner, Craig Brice. What none of them knew was that they were all on the same page as far as being concerned about Gage and Evans. However, Bellingham knew something that the others didn't…he knew the truth about Evans. How? That's what they were about to find out.

So, the four of them met at about 10 am at Bellingham's house to discuss the entire situation. Bob had coffee and doughnuts to munch on as he figured they would be there for a while. He never realized just how long. Once they all arrived and settled down, Kelly stated to speak, "Okay, Bob. What's going on? You call us here to talk about John and Christie, so talk!" He was a little agitated about this, despite the food and drink in front of him. However, he wouldn't get his answer right away as there was another knock at the door.

Upon answering the door, Bellingham was quite surprised to see none other than Chief McConnike standing there. "Chief McConnike, what a surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure? Has anything happened at the hospital with Gage and DeSoto?" He actually had an idea as to why the Chief was here, but needed to maintain appearances.

"No, last I heard the two of them are recovering nicely. In fact, Stanley and Evans are on their way there to visit them. Now, gentlemen, I believe we all have something that needs to be discussed. Wouldn't you agree, Brice," the chief cast a knowing look at the younger of the two paramedics. Meantime the other two linemen from Station 51 were looking on quite confused.

This is where Chet Kelly decided to be a little brave and speak up to the chief, "Uh, chief, what exactly is going on here? Lopez and I are starting to feel like the odd-men out since the three of you seem to be on the same page about everything. In fact, Bob was about to answer my question as to why he and Brice wanted the two of us here to talk about Gage and Evans." By this time, cooler heads were starting to prevail and everyone was sitting down so that things could be talked about calmly.

"Well, it's actually simple. Have you noticed how the two of them look a hell of a lot alike? Like twins or something? I know the two of us did," Bob said motioning to Craig and himself.

"Yeah, I noticed, but kinda put it to the back of my mind. I just figured if there was anything to it, it would come out. Things like that have a tendency to do that," this was coming from Lopez as he wasn't the big gossip that Kelly was.

However, Kelly was about to surprise him, "Look Bob, if you know something then just tell us. Normally, I admit that I'm a gossip…but, not about this. There's just something about Christie that kinda makes me wanna protect her, John as well. I can't tell you why, but it's just the way I feel." Glancing in the direction of Chief McConnike, he continued, "Now, I'll make one comment about all of us being here: we make an unholy alliance, don't we?" The last part, he said with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.

After the snickering had died down, Bob started, "There is a story here. It's long and somewhat sad, but I need to know from all four of you right now that you swear to St. Florian that what is discussed here will NOT leave here. That we only discuss it when the five of us are together. Believe me that it is imperative you understand the seriousness of this. I wouldn't invoke our patron Saint otherwise." By now, Marco, Chet and the Chief were fingering their pendants that they had around their respective necks and Craig had his hand in his pocket handling his. They realized the seriousness and acted accordingly.

Once the oath had been taken, Bob started to speak, "When I was a kid, my dad worked for the Federal Government, first with the FBI, then with the U.S. Marshall's office. When I was sixteen, my dad worked on what would be his last case. It involved a family from Montana that had been connected to some corruption within the county fire department. The family consisted of a mother, father, and five kids. The oldest was a girl about five years younger than me. The Marshall's made the unprecedented move of having the handler of a protectee living next door to the family. So, I actually got to know them pretty well. She was so scared when they arrived, but I kinda took her under my wing and made sure she knew she could come to me if something happened. Then, I could get to my dad and let him know if it was serious enough for him to check into. By the time she got out of high school, I knew the entire story, including their real names along with the fact that the oldest girl had a twin brother, and she and I have kept in touch ever since. Now, I can see that you have the same question…who is it? Well, you might be a little surprised by the answer: Christie and her family. She made me swear not to say anything about it, and until now I haven't. However, after talking to Craig yesterday, I think we are about to have an explosion between family members and we need to be prepared for the fallout."

By the time Bob was done, he was actually more tired than if he had been up for almost 24 hours straight on shift. Now, Craig had to explain his part in this.

"Gentlemen, while it is true that I am considered the 'walking rulebook' there is a very good reason I try to keep a distance between myself and most people I work with. The fact of the matter is that I am related to someone else within the department…as a cousin. You see, my birth mother was what one could consider a little…unstable. Apparently, my father realized it and decided to have a family friend adopt me to keep me safe. However, I did find out when I was about thirteen about my true parentage. Unfortunately, it would come back to bite me in the rear without me knowing about it. My birth parents were named Rose and Daniel. I am not going to tell you their surname yet, lest it give away what Bob and I are trying to tell you. However, about three months ago Bob and I were talking about our childhoods and we realized the connection. My birth mother is connected to the family that he and his father had helped all those years ago. Now, key players are here in L. A. County and if we are not careful, all hell will break loose. That, gentlemen, we cannot in any way shape or form allow to happen."

While Craig was taking a small break to get a drink, that's when Kelly spoke up and said, "You're talking about John Gage and his aunt, aren't you?" This was met with absolute stunned silence from both Brice and Bellingham.

"How in the hell did you figure it out? I didn't think anyone knew about Rose Gage having any kids, let alone being related to John in the process," Craig was baffled to say the least. He was not the only one, as Chief McConnikee was absolutely floored…but not about what had been revealed, just by who had revealed it.

This time, Marco answered, "It was a matter of process of elimination. See, we knew that Bob was talking about Christie already. You said your birth mother was named Rose and I also know from John that his Aunt Rose actually did have a child that she apparently claimed was dead but that John wasn't too sure about it. Madre de Dios, this is one small, crazy world we live in now."

"The reason I am here gentlemen is that I was at HQ when the call went out to Rose Gage about her nephew. Before I could have the call stopped, she had hung up and was on her way. She is as of right now making her way to Rampart Hospital to see John, but whether or not he will be receptive to her is anybody's guess. You see, I know that he wanted to have his aunt removed from the NOK listing within his paperwork, to be replaced by Roy and Joanne. Now, I have to help with damage control. I was hoping that at least some of you gentlemen could assist with that." The chief was quite worried as he didn't know exactly how unstable Rose Gage truly was. No one would find out for a little while.

Bob again picked up the mantle and ran with it, "Now that we are ninety-nine percent certain that John and Christie are related, we need to be ready for whatever happens. See, I too was at HQ this morning and I found out that Rose Gage was told about her nephew being in the hospital again. However, I remember running into John after he came back from his little weekend trip to her place and he happened to mention he needed to get there to change his next of kin papers. He was having her taken off. He didn't say why, but he definitely looked upset. Whatever happened was big; big enough to force him to turn his aunt out of his life. Any suggestions as to what we should do?" He posed the question to the group. He was slightly surprised by the answer…especially who gave it.

"Well, I think we should at the very least take this to Captain Stanley. After all, he is in charge of John and now Christie. Seems to me to be the most logical choice, don't you think so Brice," Kelly seemed to think it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Brice, Bellingham and McConnike pondered this for a moment. They then realized that for all of Kelly's bravado and jokester tendencies, the man was actually quite intelligent: intelligent enough to know that Hank Stanley was the one person that they absolutely had to take this to. However, Brice made one suggestion to this as well, "I concur with your assessment, and make one suggestion…that we also include Mike Stoker in this little group. I mean, look at him: he's quiet, loyal, non-judgmental. Given what is going on, I believe it would behoove us to include him as well. To be quite honest, if it were not for the fact that DeSoto was in the hospital with Gage I would suggest him as well." He settled back into his chair, hoping his suggestion would be taken well. He wasn't disappointed.

Lopez was the first to comment, "I think including Mike is a good idea. Besides, he does care for us, his fellow shift mates and firefighters and I know that he will back up Cap pretty much without fail. Now, I think the question becomes this: how do we get in touch with all of them?" This caused most of them to stop and think. However, McConnikee actually had the answer.

"I have a list of all of the names, addresses and phone numbers of all of the men under my command. This way, if need be, I can contact anyone at any time.

Brice had one last thing to add before they broke from their impromptu meeting, "It would make the most sense for the Chief to call. But, when you do call, make it to Stoker first. Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that we might have better luck with getting in touch with him than with Captain Stanley. Let's just hope that things don't completely blow up in our faces before we have a chance to talk to them."


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here is the next installment. Thanks again go to kellymutt, my absolutely awesome beta for her good work on making sure this thing is actually readable.

And remember…if you recognize it, I don't own it! The kind folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 13**

Hank had decided to call Emily to let her know exactly what was going on. Needless to say, she was shocked, but came to her senses right away. She knew what had to be done, "Hank, do you think I should pull the kids from school and go back east for a while? I remember the last time I saw your sister and she absolutely terrified me. There is no telling what she will do, especially if she ever finds out the truth about me." She knew she was rambling but it couldn't be helped.

"Right now, Honey, I'm not sure. I agree that she's very unreasonable, but how unstable she is right now isn't clear. Just keep your eyes open; also show the kids a picture of her. Make sure they understand that this woman is absolutely not welcome in the house. I haven't trusted her in too many years to count and I won't put my family at risk by having her nearby," Hank wiped his face with his hand, the weariness evident especially in his eyes. All he wanted to do was keep his family–all of his family–safe from harm. What he didn't know was that help would be coming from a highly unexpected source. Unexpected yes, but not at all unwelcome.

"Well, I'll talk to the kids and explain what is happening. They should understand, after all, they are fourteen and twelve, right," her voice was soft near the end, indicating her level of anxiety regarding the entire situation.

They soon wrapped up their conversation with Hank promising to let her know if he was going to be late. However, he no sooner hung up the phone to get back to Mike and Christie when it rang again. Stoker, knowing that no one was suppose to know where Cap and Christie were, jumped up and answered it, "Hello? Stoker here."

"Stoker? Chief McConnikee here. Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Sure, Chief, what can I do for you," inside, Stoker was shaking as he had no idea why the chief was calling him. Hank had a funny feeling he did, but kept quiet.

"Well, first of all, do you know where Hank Stanley is? I tried to call his house, but his wife said he hadn't gotten in yet. I know he was supposed to have gone to Rampart to see Gage and DeSoto and I thought he would have been home by now," if the chief could have seen Stoker's face, it would have been comical as it was nearly ghost white. Stanley was nearby and had actually heard the conversation, so he intervened and took the call.

"Chief, just a minute," and Stoker handed Hank the phone.

"Chief, what can I do for you," Stanley had to fight to keep his voice in check. Never in a million years did he expect his boss to check on him like this.

"Hank, for some reason I'm not surprised that you're there. There are some things that have come to light regarding John Gage and Christie Evans. Things you are going to need to know about. Do you think you can meet with me? Possibly with Stoker as well? I know things are rough right now, but this honestly can't wait." The chief needed to know immediately if he could meet with both men. He wouldn't be disappointed.

"Chief, let me talk to Stoker for a minute. Can you hold on? Or better yet, can I call you back?"

"Let me hold on. I am not at either HQ or at home. Go on, I can wait."

And with that, Hank Stanley went to collect both Mike Stoker and Christie Evans. He felt that she needs to know what is going on. He didn't like secrets and he got a feeling this would be a big one. "Well, the chief wants to meet with me and Stoker. He doesn't know you're here and for now I want to keep it that way. What do you say, Mike," he was hoping he would agree. He wouldn't be disappointed.

"Sure I will. Did he say where? If you-," and that was all he got out before Christie interrupted him.

"Gentlemen, I can go back to the hotel. I'm a bit tired right now. If you want, have him come here. You both know how to get in touch with me so there shouldn't be any problems." Now who was the voice of reasoning?

"Well, I guess the 'boss' has spoken, huh Hank," Stoker was looking at Christie with something between admiration and fondness with something else as well, but Stanley couldn't tell what.

"Yeah, she did. Why don't you walk her to her car and I'll let the chief know to come here." And with that, Mike escorted Christie to her car so that she could go home, but not without extracting a promise to call him when she did get in.

Stanley picked up the phone again to speak, "Chief, I just spoke to Stoker. Why don't you come here? From what you are implying it might be best here. What do you say?" He hoped he hadn't stepped on the chief's toes.

He didn't. "Sounds great. However, I need to warn you that I am not going to be the only one to show up. Be ready for a group of us. I can't tell you what this about over the phone. This is something that deserves to be done in person. We'll see you both in about thirty minutes." And with that the chief disconnected the call.

What none of them knew was that while all of this was happening, Rose Gage was making her way back home. And she was not happy. In fact, she was furious. Absolutely furious. In the span of mere minutes she went from being welcomed by the doctors and nurses that treated her nephew on a regular basis to being persona non grata. **How dare they?,** she thought to herself. She only had his best interests at heart, even though she was still upset that he took the items from her home without her knowledge (so what if they were slated for the trash). In any event, she needed to make sure that whatever he did remember never came to light. If it did, she would in all likelihood be spending the better part of the rest of her life in prison.

So, she started making phone calls. She needed to ascertain from a legal point of view if there was anything she could do about what has happened in the past few weeks. After about three hours with no luck, she then did the one thing she swore she would never do…make sure that her dear baby brother Hank would not cross her. She knew his secret…his wife was Native American. He too defied their father and married what dear daddy would call a "savage". She needed to use that to advantage. The problem was, however, she no longer knew where her little brother lived these days. She had tried to get the phone number, but he took the precautionary step of not having it listed in the telephone book.

There was really only one thing left to do. She would just have to wait until he came back on duty at the station, and then once he got off shift follow him home. However, she never in her wildest dreams imagined that things would turn against her the way they did. By the time she was done, more lives would be nearly destroyed, yet more people would be drawn closer to each other than anyone thought possible.


	14. Chapter 14

This is just a heads up. There is a LOT of things going on in this chapter, possibly making it the largest ones yet. However, these are things that need to be said it also bounces between different groups, but I think the section breaks help to keep things in line.

One of my reviewers asked me how I kept the relationships straight. The answer to that was simple…writing things down ahead of time before I even put pen to paper as it were.

As usual, a great big thanks goes out to my absolutely awesome beta kellymutt for making sure this looks good. And remember, if you recognize it…I don't own it! The lovely folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 14**

Well, the "unholy alliance" as Chet Kelly called it, had finally descended upon the home of Mike Stoker. No one could predict what secrets would be forthcoming from this meeting, though by the time all was said and done, bonds were forged that would never be broken...by anyone or anything.

They arrived thirty minutes after Christie had left, not knowing she had even been there. With Chief McConnikee in the lead, Bellingham, Brice, Kelly, and Lopez all filed into the house, thinking of what was in store...but not being prepared for what Hank Stanley had to tell them. Mike, who greeted them, offered them something to drink.

"I think that sounds like a good idea Stoker. What do you have cold? And as I am still technically on duty it will have to be non-alcoholic," the chief was in fairly good spirits at this point, but the four that had come with him knew that it was only a matter of time before things went south.

"Well, I have some soda, along with some iced tea. Tell you what, let me bring it all out and you guys can figure out for yourselves what you want," Mike left for the kitchen, leaving the rest of them in the living room with Hank. Not a word was spoken by anyone until he returned with the drinks. No one knew that he had also ordered pizza, as he figured that no one had eaten in quite some time. When the doorbell rang, he answered it, paid for the food and returned to the living room. Once everyone was sitting and eating, the tension began to lessen.

Then, the Chief began to speak, "Hank, I know that this a pretty rough time for you and your crew, given what happened to Gage and DeSoto. However, there are some things that have come to light that you need to be made aware of." What he didn't expect was his response.

"I kinda figured that out, Chief. Besides, Stoker and I had a few revelations of our own today. You see, when you called, Christie Evans had just left from here. Now, I can't tell you what she and I are doing here, as that involves a 3rd party, but while she was here, she told me her story...and I told her mine. While I can't tell you her story, I can tell you mine, and you are not going to like it, not one bit."

And with that, Hank Stanley started his tale, the same one that he told to Stoker and Evans earlier. Well, by the time he was done, Hank wasn't as spent as he had been earlier, but he knew that there would be more questions coming...or so he thought. However, the shocks would only continue as the Chief, Bellingham and Brice told their tales as well. It took some time, but finally almost everyone was on the same page.

Hank was shocked to say the least, "I can't believe it! I thought this kind of stuff only happened in the movies. Could it get any more complicated?"

Of course, Chet Kelly had to add something, "Hey Cap, be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it!" However, if Chester B. Kelly had known what was happening at that exact moment, he probably would have re-thought his statement, as it would turn out to be quite prophetic.

At the hospital, John and Roy were relaxing after the events of earlier in the day. John had been asleep while Roy was watching the TV with the sound down pretty low. What happened next would change things for the younger of the two forever.

As he slept, he was dreaming...dreaming of his life before he was eleven years old. He was dreaming of the fire and what had happened. Not what his aunt had told him, but the truth. Now, he often had this particular dream, but never remembered it. However, this time he would, though not the way he wanted to. He started thrashing about from the images going around in his mind; his memories terrifying him, knowing that his life was changed due to a woman that was just short of demented.

Suddenly, John floundered just wildly enough to tumble out of bed, smacking his head onto the side rail. Roy was about to call for help, but at that time Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett both walked in. Upon seeing Johnny on the floor, they immediately set about getting him back into bed. By this time, he was wide awake and upset. No, actually he was completely pissed off. He finally remembered...everything.

"Johnny, how are you feeling," the calm voice of Joe Early made its way through his thoughts, finally registering within.

"You mean other than my head feeling like its being made into a maraca, just fine. However, I hope to hell that Rose actually listens and stays away," the look on his face was one of a mix of shock, fury, terror and sorrow.

This prompted Roy to ask the $64,000 question of the day, "John, what are you trying to say? Is it what I think it is?" He was hopeful, but he was also not a fool.

"Yeah, Partner, it is what you think it is. I finally remembered what happened that day of the fire. All. Of. It."

When Christie got back to the hotel, she was drained, both physically and emotionally. While it was still fairly early in the day for her, her family back east would be just finishing up dinner she knew. So, she figured a phone call would be in order right about now. However, that wouldn't be happening any time soon, as things were about to take a bit of a turn for her...and her new family of "brothers."

Once in her room, she cleaned up, dressed in more comfortable clothing and decided to head out to get an early bite of dinner. Upon reaching her destination, she realized that Emily Stanley and her kids were there as well. Having met them not that long ago she immediately recognized them. Thankfully, they recognized her as well. "Christie, funny running into you here! How are you? Why not join us for dinner," Emily tried to look and sound not too terribly concerned, but at the same time tried to convey with her eyes that she knew what had happened and she understood Christie's situation. Thankfully, Christie realized what she was doing.

"Thanks for the invite. I'm doing better, but I just wish things could be a bit different, if you know what I mean." The look that passed between the two women said what words couldn't. Each knew that the men they cared for were hurting and would be hurting until the entire situation was resolved. However, what neither of knew was how that would turn out. Would Johnny resent Christie as well as Hank Stanley for keeping things from him? That was a prospect that neither woman wanted to contemplate.

What neither of knew was that Rose Gage had been following Christie for some time and had finally plotted how to get rid of her. After all, if it wasn't for her, her beloved nephew wouldn't be acting the way he was. She waited a little bit up the street, waiting for the two of them to come out. She hoped they would be together so as to kill two birds with one stone...so to speak. Everything was planned out, even going so far as having gotten another vehicle that couldn't be traced back to her. She was clad in a wig, oversized sunglasses, old dress, and a scarf, knowing that if anyone bothered to get a look at her, she still would never be found.

Eventually, Christie and Emily decided to call it a night. The kids were getting a bit tired and somewhat restless because of that, so the bill was gotten, split up, and paid. As they were both leaving, they were thinking of their collective family and just how large it had become, with the prospect of it growing larger increasing with each passing day.

Rose's vigilance had paid off. Soon, the ladies exited the restaurant. This was the time to make her move. She started the engine of the vehicle, gunned the engine and floored the accelerator. There was no way she would miss either of them.

Christie heard a car engine revving and looked around. At the last minute she spotted the vehicle barreling towards them and managed shove the four of the out of the way, especially the kids. She was hit in her mid-section and the car continued into the front of the restaurant...right through the plate glass window with Christie still on the front of the car.


	15. Chapter 15

I am sorry for the lateness of the update, but unfortunately life kinda got in the way this weekend. Here is another installment for your pleasure. Things will be very interesting from here on out. Thanks go out to my wonderful BETA kellymutt for all of her help. Remember folks, I own nothing except Christie and any other characters you don't recognize from the show…the wonderful folks in Hollywood do!

**Chapter 15**

The restaurant that Christie and Emily had been at was in the jurisdiction of Station 10, which had the added benefit of the Battalion Chief being stationed there as well. When the call came out, no one from the stations that were summoned would know what kind of carnage they would find...nor would they know how their family would truly be impacted.

_ "Station 10, Station 16, Station 51, Battalion 14, gas explosion and structure fire, Mama Lucia's Restaurant, 2332 Grant Avenue, 2-3-3-2 Grant Avenue, cross street Hemingway Drive, time out 16:05._

Captain Tony "Stoney" Stone acknowledged dispatch, realizing that the restaurant was only three blocks from their station, making him the incident commander almost a certainty until the Chief came. When they arrived on the scene, the crew immediately thought this looked a whole lot like what the hotel fire they had heard about that had almost claimed two of their own just a few days earlier. Each man sent up a silent prayer for the same kind of luck to be with them again and set about doing what they do best...getting the injured away from the danger and making sure the fire was out.

However, Stoney got the shock of his life when he spotted Emily Stanley and her three kids standing to the side, looking shell-shocked and terrified. He immediately ran to them to make sure they were not hurt, "Emily, are you and the kids hurt? Where's Hank?"

Before she could answer, there was another explosion that knocked everyone off of their feet. Emily and Stoney instinctively moved to cover the kids, shielding them from the debris being blown their way. He was about to call for another alarm, when he spotted his engineer, David Carpenter, making the request. He turned back to Emily to find out what had happened.

"Em, tell me what happened? I know you're upset, but I need to know what I am sending my boys into," he could appreciate the situation she was in, but what she said would make his blood run cold.

"We were having dinner with Christie Evans from Hank's crew. We had just finished and left, when we heard a car revving the engine. Christie pushed the four of us out of the way and was hit by the car. When it hit her, it kept going right into the front window and into the dining room. Why the explosion I don't know." Just as she was about to continue, the owner of the restaurant came running up and said, "The car hit a gas line within the outside wall of the building. Given the open flame that we cook with in the kitchen, you can imagine the explosion. Not nearly everyone has gotten out, and there is still the driver of the car along with the lady that was hit still stuck inside." This was said fairly quickly, but Stoney knew right away who the driver had struck...Christie.

What no one knew, however, was that the driver of the car had in fact managed to get herself out of the car and slip away unnoticed...almost. A couple of teenagers had been nearby while all of this was happening, just watching out of curiosity when they saw her come out of the building, shed her disguise and walk away, albeit with a pronounced limp. Both boys thought this was very strange so they tried to get the attention of one of the police officers there, but they were ignored.

At least, that was until one of them said loudly, "Man, the chick that drove the car just walked away and no one wants to hear about it? That's just crazy!" Right then, one of the other officers on the scene, Vince Howard, realized the boys were not joking and went to take their statement. When he heard of the disguise, he had the boys show him where it had been discarded. He then radioed for the crime lab to come and process the evidence, making sure the boys were still within his line of sight.

Meantime, progress was being made on extracting the car out from the restaurant, thus allowing access to Christie. To be quite honest, no one thought she would be alive...after all she was in the middle of the explosion. The way the metal was twisted around her, along with the wood from the chair and tables, made things difficult to say the least. However, what no one knew was that she was actually conscious, and alert, just not moving. The last part due to being pinned the way she was. There was only one thought that kept her going...she had gotten a real good look at the driver and no matter what kind of disguise she was wearing she would swear on a stack of bibles that it was Rose Gage that had driven the car. She only hoped she would be alive to tell the authorities about it.

While this was going on, Chief McConnikee had heard the same alert coming from his handi-talk while still at Stoker's home.

_ "Station 10, Station 16, Station 51, Battalion 14, gas explosion and structure fire, Mama Lucia's Restaurant, 2332 Grant Avenue, 2-3-3-2 Grant Avenue, cross street Hemingway Drive, time out 16:05._

When Hank Stanley heard the address, his heart went right into his throat, "Chief, my wife and I go there a lot. If she met up with Christie that could be where they went."

Before Hank could go any further, the one person that no one expected to try and stop him in his tracks was Chet Kelly...and that is exactly what he did, "Cap, you know damn well you can't go there right now. With the exception of the Chief, we're all off the clock. Why don't we all just stay here and wait to see what is going on? This way if, and I mean _**if**_, either of them are there, he can let us know. He's not going to have to look all over the place for you, nor will he have to worry about you doing something potentially...," and he stopped at that point looking at his Captain.

"You mean bone-headed, Kelly," Hank Stanley replied, "Yeah, you're right. I'll stay here. Besides, this way you guys can keep an eye on me, right?" With the last statement, he pinned each of his men, along with Brice and Bellingham, a look that screamed 'am I wrong?'

Chief McConnikee acknowledged the call, bid his good-byes to them all and headed out. Truthfully, he was afraid of what he would find once he arrived. He just prayed that neither Mrs. Stanley nor Christie Evans were there.

Back at the fire, Captain Nichols from Station 16 along with Captain Hookraider from Station 51 met up with Captain Stone, trying to get a handle on things. When Hook spotted Emily Stanley and her kids, he immediately went to them to make sure they were ok, "Emily, are you and the kids okay?"

"We are, but we were having dinner with Christie Evans and she was actually hit by the car. Right now, I don't know what kind of condition she is in," Emily had a warble in her voice that indicated her level of fear, knowing from her years of being married to a firefighter that things can turn bad in the blink of an eye. Little did she know things would indeed get that bad...and possibly much, much worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for posting later than normal today. Had a bit of trouble with the computer with it freezing at the MOST inopportune times. However, that has been taken care of and I now present you with the latest installment. Thanks again go out to kellymutt for her awesome job of making sure this thing is actually worth reading.

Also remember folks, if you recognize it, I don't own it. The wonderful folks in Hollywood do!

Chapter 16

Back in the building, there was a lot going on that had escaped the notice of most people. What no one knew was that when the car crashed inside of the restaurant, not only did it cause the gas line to rupture, but it also compromised one of the pillars that provided support for the building. Keeping in mind that the building is four stories tall and with a basement below...things could potentially become disastrous very quick.

Captain Hookraider approached the building cautiously, knowing that sometimes all it took was the least little movement to set off some kind of catastrophe. He prayed that today would not be the day for that particular scenario. However, once he got a look inside, he determined that the last one that could be moved would be Evans. There was just too much debris around her to get to her right away. Right then, Chief McConnikee had pulled up and requested an update from the three captains. One by one, they gave their reports, including about Emily Stanley, her kids, and Christie Evans. Once heard, he agreed with Hookraider and set about orders for evacuating everyone else out, while also ordering on stand-by a winch to help remove the car so that Evans could be gotten to more easily.

However, before anyone could carry out the order, an almighty groan was heard, followed by an explosion and before anyone could properly react, the entire building collapsed. Chief McConnikee was on the radio immediately, "LA, this is Battalion 14; we have a full structure collapse. Dispatch a structural engineering crew along with an additional three alarms." Though he kept a relatively calm demeanor, he was quite literally shaking on the inside. Knowing what he knew about Evans and her family, he knew this was not going to end well.

Charlie Dwyer from Station 51's "C" shift was picking up a little extra time on Station 10's "B" shift on this particular day and decided to make a pre-emptive strike and notify Rampart Hospital. He approached the captains and the chief with what he wanted to do, "Let me contact the hospital and have them send out a triage team. Since we have no idea how many civilians were trapped, along with our folks, we are going to need all of the help we can get."

The chief agreed, "Go ahead and let them know. You're right. This way the triage team can work on people as they are rescued and the paramedics can be used for rescue work as well as medical."

So, with a heavy heart, Dwyer got on the bio-phone and initiated contact, "Rampart this is Squad 10, how do you read?

The voice of Dr. Mike Morton came back, "Squad 10, this is Rampart; we read you loud and clear go ahead"

"Rampart, we are at the scene of a structure collapse. Initially this was just a simple restaurant fire, but the entire building has collapsed. We have an unknown number of civilians, along with an unknown number of firefighters caught in the collapse. We are requesting a triage team be set up and dispatched to our location as soon as possible."

"Squad 10, stand-by while I page Dr. Brackett."

"10-4, Rampart, standing-by."

When Morton heard Squad 10, his heart went straight to his feet, then back to his throat…all in a matter of seconds. He then had Brackett paged to the base station using an emergency code that only certain folks would know. Now all he could do was wait.

Up in the room that was shared by Gage and DeSoto, both men were getting settled back into bed after their bit of excitement with Johnny's memory coming back. Both Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett were making sure nothing else was wrong with either paramedic since both were known to hide injuries. That's when the page came through for Dr. Brackett.

_ "Paging Dr. Brickhouse to Base Station STAT. Paging Dr. Brickhouse to Base Station STAT."_

Now, as Brackett and Early both were in the room with DeSoto and Gage...two **highly** experienced paramedics...looked at each other, then at the recovering paramedics. Only certain folks within the hospital staff knew the true meaning of that page. Using the cover of 'Dr. Brickhouse' meant that there was a mass structure collapse and a triage team was needed STAT.

DeSoto was the first to react, "Let us know if we can be of help downstairs. I don't think either of us will be getting any sleep tonight. Even if it's just keeping the others company it'll make us feel better. Just don't forget about us."

Gage chimed in, "Yeah, besides you both know that one of us, if not both of us will be downstairs helping either way. Those are our brothers no matter what. When they hurt, we hurt. They were there for us, now we need to be there for them." Everyone knew he was about to go into a full-blown rant, but Dr. Brackett knew how to stop that cold.

"Gage, how about if you and DeSoto just come with us. Something tells me that we really could use you both downstairs. Let's get some wheelchairs and get going." On that note, he and Dr. Early left to get a couple of wheelchairs and bring the boys down to ER with them. While the doctors were doing that, Gage took it upon himself to start calling the guys from Station 51. Something told him they would be needed at the hospital before all was said and done.

Meantime, back at the Stoker home, the guys were just trying to relax. Stoker himself was busy cleaning up the kitchen while Stanley, Lopez and Kelly were watching a movie on T.V. Bellingham and Brice were deep in discussion in how to protect Gage and Evans when the time was right. Then the phone rang in the kitchen and Stoker ran to get it, "Stoker here."

"Mike, its Johnny."

"Hey, Johnny, how are you both holding up?"

"Not too bad until a couple of minutes ago. Looks like there is a major incident brewing. Now, you know the 'feelings' I tend to get every now and then, right?"

"Yeah, saved our butts a few times because of it. Why?"

"Well, for some reason I felt the need to call the guys and have them get to the hospital. I tried Chet and Marco without any luck."

"That's because they are here, along with Cap, Brice and Bellingham. Don't ask right now. I think Cap would rather talk to you about this."

At the mention of the other two paramedics, John said, "Wait, Bob and Craig both are there? Tell them both that Dr. Brickhouse was just paged to the Base Station. Trust me; they should both remember what that code means."

Mike had a very bad feeling forming, but knew he couldn't say anything yet, "Sure; in fact, let me get one of them. Hold on."

Mike put the phone down and walked out to the living room area, "Hey, Bob, Craig. I got Gage on the line. He said to tell you both that Dr. Brickhouse was just paged to the Base Station. Do either of you know what that means?" He had a genuine look of curiosity to him.

Upon hearing about Brickhouse, both Bellingham and Brice jumped up. Brice was quicker and reached the phone first, "Gage, did I hear correctly? You said Dr. Brickhouse was paged?" He was really hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes, Brice. You heard right. And my gut feeling that I get sometimes just went off the charts. Can you get to the hospital? I think things are about to get really bad really quick." The more Gage spoke, the worse the feeling had been getting. Now, he was actually shaking on the inside, but was doing a good job hiding it.

Taking a deep breath, Brice said, "Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can. Bellingham and I are relatively sober, but the rest I am not so sure about. Let Dr. Brackett know, will you?"

Gage was feeling a little better by this time, "Sure. I gotta go any way since Brackett and Early are here to take Roy and me both down to the ER. Talk to you soon." And with that, he hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry for posting this so late this weekend. Unfortunately, I have been sick as heck since Friday, with only being able to get to the computer w/o keeling over this evening. Here is another installment of our ongoing saga. Many thanks again go out to my wonderful BETA kellymutt.

As always, I don't own anything you recognize, like our favorite boys. The incredibly rich and powerful folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 17**

When Craig Brice hung up the phone, he stood still, with the look of someone that had been shell-shocked. He knew when "Dr. Brickhouse" was called for only the most extreme of emergencies; usually involving a collapsed structure of some kind and at least fifty people trapped...either civilians, firefighters or both. He turned to look at his partner Bob Bellingham. Obviously Bob wanted to know what was going on.

"Before you ask, Gage didn't elaborate as to the nature of the page, but strongly suggested we both get to the hospital."

However, before anything else could be said, Hank had stood up and started toward the two men to ask a very important question, "Brice, what exactly does 'Dr. Brickhouse' mean? I know I have heard it before, but for the life of me can't remember what it means." By this time he was fairly agitated and wanted to know what was going on. Something had obviously rattled the stoic paramedic and the captain within him needed to know what was going on.

"Captain Stanley, not much is known. All Gage said was that Dr. Brickhouse had been paged to the Base Station. The reason that code is familiar is that it is used only in the most extreme of emergencies. The hospital is about to go into crisis mode. And, due to the fact that Gage suggested that Bellingham and I get to the hospital suggests to me one of two things: either they anticipate a lot of patients and will need the extra hands, or there are lot of firefighters that have been hurt. Normally, the code is used only and I mean _**only**_ in the case of at least fifty people hurt: civilian, firefighter or both. Now, I suggest that you, Stoker, Lopez and Kelly stay here as the four of you have had a lot more to drink than either of us has. Besides, Chief McConnikee is supposed to let you know what is going on at that structure fire, isn't he?" He was doing his level best to keep Stanley here. His efforts paid off.

"Yeah, you're right. He is. Just...let us know what's going on when you get there, alright? What is it that Christie is always saying? We're all brothers and sisters…and for some of us, a little more than that." With that last statement, he pinned Brice with a look that meant only one thing...he cared about his family. All of his family. And after finding out that John Gage, Christie Evans, AND Craig Brice were his niece and nephews, he decided to let Craig know without getting sentimental or anything. It worked because Brice favored Hank Stanley with a genuine smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll keep John safe. No matter what. Now, we had better get going."

With that, he and Bellingham made their way to their respective vehicles and took off for Rampart hospital.

At the hospital, Brackett, Early, Gage and DeSoto made their way down to the emergency area. When Dr. Morton saw the two paramedics, he didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all...torn between gratefulness due to their experience and sadness due to what was about to happen.

Dr. Morton proceeded to brief everyone that had gathered which by now included Nurse Dixie McCall, "First of all, I am sorry that I used that particular code to bring you here, but with what Station 10 has just informed me, I thought it best. Not more than 10 minutes ago, Station 10 called in to inform us of a complete structure collapse. Initially, they thought it was apparently a building fire but something happened to cause the collapse, trapping an unknown number of both civilians and firefighters. I happened to be walking by a few minutes earlier when I heard the initial call go out for a restaurant fire and Station 10 was among the stations responding. Kel, I recognize the address. It's the Italian restaurant on Grant Avenue, Mama Lucia's. That building has four stories, not counting the basement." By the time Dr. Morton was finished, what color was in his face had finally drained a bit.

Brackett and Early looked at one another. "We need to contact Squad 10 and see what the status is. John, Roy, stay nearby. I just might need you yet." With that, he stepped over to the command center and contacted Squad 10. He wouldn't like what happened next.

Meantime, back at the restaurant collapse, those left standing were milling about in somewhat of a daze. Emily Stanley and her kids were completely stunned at the collapse. Captains Hookraider, Stone, and Nichols were gathered around the Chief waiting for instructions. Dwyer was still at the bio-phone waiting for Rampart to comeback with any instructions as well when he heard it crackle to life.

"Squad 10, this is Rampart, do you copy?"

"Rampart, this is Squad 10, I read you loud and clear."

"Dwyer, we are going on a protocol break. What is the status of the situation? Also, is the chief there?"

Dwyer was glad that Brackett initiated the break of protocol, "Doc, Chief McConnikee is here, along with almost a dozen stations total, but that is part of the problem. When the structure collapsed, we were only beginning to evacuate people out. There were at least twenty firefighters in and I am guestimating about forty patrons within the restaurant. I have no idea about the employees. Then, you take into account the fact that there were three levels above the restaurant that were apartments and we have no idea how many...if any...were occupied, we could potentially be looking at upwards of 100 people."

As Dwyer was making his report to Rampart, the chief came over to hear the exchange. When he heard the numbers that Dwyer was giving the hospital, he quickly stepped up and update them, "Dwyer, is there a way for all of you to hear me? We have an update on the numbers."

"Sure, Chief. Hold on" With that, Dwyer went back to speak with Rampart, "Rampart, I'm going to put the bio-phone on conference as the chief would like to speak as well."

Brackett acknowledged and then the chief began, "We just received an update on the number of people involved. Turns out we have thirty firefighters, fifty patrons, thirty employees, and no less than forty people within the apartments above. The last number is so high due to a dinner party that had been underway on the top floor. It's estimated that there were about twenty people there alone. Dr. Brackett, in all of my years with the department I have never had a casualty rate so high."

Brackett came back with a response, "Do you have any idea right now which firefighters are trapped? I have Gage and DeSoto with me and apparently Brice and Bellingham will be here shortly."

When the chief heard that Gage and DeSoto were there, he faltered for a minute. Then, he plunged in with both feet, "Someone needs to contact Hank Stanley. Apparently his wife Emily and their three kids were supposed to be meeting with Christie Evans for dinner. Emily and the kids are fine, but unfortunately Christie has been hurt. We do not know the extent of her injuries at this point."

When everyone that had gathered around the base station heard the Chief, everyone fell absolutely silent. DeSoto looked at his partner and best friend to find him absolutely pale faced and ashen. He looked like he would cry any minute. Right then Brice and Bellingham showed up and were quickly updated, including about Christie. Both men looked like they had been sucker punched.

Then Bellingham spoke up, "Where can we be more useful, Doc, here or at the site? We just want to be used in the best way possible." Bob had a feeling they would be kept there, but needed to hear it from Brackett. He wouldn't be disappointed.

"Bob, I'd like you both to stay here. Roy and John are still patients here and need to be monitored. However, we can still use them here in the ER. I would like you both to stay with them. Mike, you'll be with me. Dixie and Joe, you both will need to be here to help maintain order. However, Dix can you recruit maybe 2 or 3 nurses to accompany us? Also Joe, call over to Harbor General and let them know about the situation. I'm not asking them to offer up folks for a triage team to go on-site, but this way they aren't blind-sided by what is about to happen."


	18. Chapter 18

Well, here is the next installment. I truly hope things are to your liking at this time.

Now, as usual I don't own anything, the wonderful folks in Hollywood do. I also need to thank my beta, kellymutt, for her work with this story.

**Chapter 18**

After a few minutes, John Gage had finally gotten himself together, "I'll call Stoker myself since the Cap is there. I think it should come from me. Just don't anyone be surprised when the rest of the crew shows up here shortly afterwards." He looked around and saw nods of agreement mixed with looks of compassion, not pity. It was as if people knew that there was a relation there somewhere, just not sure where.

Dr. Brackett spoke up, "Go ahead and use my office. It'll be a lot quieter for you. Roy, you want to join him? There won't be much to do out here for the time being. Brice and Bellingham could escort you both, I'm sure." He looked at the four of them and received non-verbal confirmation. About 5 minutes later, they were firmly ensconced within the office to make a call that John Gage neither wanted nor desired to make.

John picked up the receiver, dialed the familiar number, placed it on speaker-phone and waited. "Stoker residence," the voice of Mike Stoker came over loud and clear.

"Mike, its John. Is Cap still there," John's voice was a little quiet, but Stoker could tell that the phone was being used on speaker-phone mode and attributed that to the quietness of the voice.

"Sure, hold on and I'll get him."

A moment later, Hank Stanley was on the phone with his youngest paramedic, "John, what's going on?"

"Cap, we've got good news and bad news. The good news is that your wife and kids are alright. Yes, they were at the restaurant with Christie, but they escaped without any injury. Unfortunately, the bad news is that Christie was injured at the restaurant. We have no idea whatsoever as to her condition. Roy's here with me, along with Brice and Bellingham to more or less 'mind' us right now for Brackett and company. A triage team is being dispatched to the site at this time, but right now we are just staying put cooling our heels." John didn't realize just how tiring this was going to be on him and the others picked up on that fact very quickly.

"Cap, Roy here. The four of us are gonna hang out in the ER to see if we can be of any kind of help. In all likelihood, Emily and the kids will be coming soon. If we know the Chief well enough they will be."

Hank Stanley stood there trying to make up his mind as to what to do. It became crystal clear what to do, "Roy, get word back to McConnikee. I'm gonna make my way to Rampart to wait. And something tells me that I won't be alone with this." As he said this, Mike, Marco and Chet looked at him and nodded collectively. He knew that the three of them weren't gonna let him out of their sight any time soon. At least, not until he had Emily and the kids back in his arms.

"Will do, Cap. Take care driving and we'll see you all soon." And with that, the call was disconnected. Bellingham took it upon himself to go to the base station and get word to Chief McConnikee, leaving the others in the office alone.

That's when Brice spoke up, "Christie is a very strong woman. If anyone can survive this, she can. Not to mention the others are just as strong. We will need to be here for the families of the firefighters when they start arriving. Brackett told me just before he left that we can start making calls from here to HQ and have them inform the next of kin about the injured firefighters." He purposely didn't say killed firefighters. It was never good to chance the fates on something like this.

At the Stoker house, the four of them were getting ready to make their way to the hospital. They were all relatively sober by this point, but Mike insisted on all of them driving in one vehicle, with him as the driver having had the least amount of alcohol in his system. However, Kelly and Lopez took the time to call their families to let them know about what had happened and that they weren't involved, but were going to the hospital. Their respective mothers made sure that they knew to let them know if there was anything that could be done. They finally made their way to Hank's sedan and, with Mike behind the wheel, took off for the hospital, and hopefully for good news to await them.

Back at the collapse site, Chief McConnikee made his way back to the three captains to let them know that a triage team from Rampart Hospital would be arriving soon.

That's when Officer Vince Howard came up to inform them of what had happened with the two teenage boys, "Well, according to the two boys, the driver is a female and was wearing a disguise. I have a sketch artist coming down to meet with them, but I need to tell you all something. Based on what they told me, she sounds familiar. Very familiar. I hate to say it, but it sounds like they described Rose Gage, John's aunt!"

Upon hearing that, McConnikee became furious. He knew what had to be done now, "Officer Howard, please make sure a guard is arranged for Emily Stanley and her children. If it is Rose Gage, then this was no accident. Rather, we could be looking at attempted murder. I can't say why yet, but just know that Mrs. Gage is not going to be a welcome sight when or if she shows up either here or at the hospital."

With hearing that, Officer Howard went in search of Mrs. Stanley and family to make sure they were protected.

In the meantime, McConnikee went over to Dwyer to contact Rampart, even thought the triage team was on its way. He needed to get word to one of the senior doctors regarding Christie ASAP, "Dwyer, open a channel to Rampart. See who is coming and who is staying there. If Brackett or Early are still at Rampart, I need to relay a message to them."

"Sure thing, Chief," and with that Dwyer opened the channel to the hospital.

"Rampart this is Squad 10, do you copy?"

The voice of Joe Early came over the bio-phone loud and clear, "Squad 10, this is Rampart we read you loud and clear."

That's when Dwyer went into conference mode on the phone with Doc Early, "Rampart, I have initiated conference mode with the bio-phone as Chief McConnikee is here and would like to relay a message to you."

This got Early's attention, "Go ahead, Dwyer. Chief, if you're there, let's hear it."

"Dr. Early, I believe you have the contact information for Christie Evans, correct? Either you or Dr. Brackett?"

"That's affirmative. I assume you would like me to make the call?"

"Well, since I have no idea when I can get to a phone and we really don't know how long it will be until she is extricated, it might be best for them to be on their way here. Make sure you let her 'brothers' know about this as well. I'm talking about Brice, Bellingham, and the whole of 51's men." McConnikee really wanted to be the one to make the call, but this time he knew it wasn't an option.

"Consider it done, Chief. The whole crew is just about here, so once I make the call I can let them know."

McConnikee made a motion to Dwyer to cut the transmission, "Doc, gotta go. Will let you know when the triage team gets here. Squad 10 out."

And now, the wait began with the chief thinking only one thing...let the chips fall where they may.

Back at the hospital, Dr. Early went to Brackett's office to find the information needed as he knew it would be there if nowhere else in the hospital. What he found would surprise him to the end of his days. By this time, the whole of Station 51's "A" shift was there, along with Brice and Bellingham. He really didn't want to have the men leave, but he really needed the privacy to make this call. Hank got the hint, and made sure all of the men went outside, but insisted on staying for the call.

Once out, the two men started the call they never thought they would have to make, "Gage Residence, Roddy speaking."

"Mr. Gage, this is Dr. Joe Early with Rampart Hospital. I have you on a speakerphone with Captain Hank Stanley of Station 51 where I believe your daughter, Christie, is stationed."

Fear gripped his heart, replaying the conversation he had with his daughter just the day before, "My daughter told me that if anyone other than her were to call that it was bad. Just how bad are we looking at?"

Hank spoke up at this point, "Sir, this is Hank Stanley. I really hate to tell you this, but it's pretty bad. There was a structure collapse and unfortunately she was caught in the middle of it. The worst part is, however, she was off duty when it happened. She was meeting my wife for dinner when it happened. I don't know all of the details, but Battalion Chief Patrick McConnikee requested that we contact you and your family to come out as soon as possible. When she is found, there is now way to know what her condition will be. I however am convinced that she will be alive when they pull her from the building." He paused to determine if she should say one more thing, then goes ahead and takes the plunge, "She is too much like her brother and he pretty much always lands on his feet, figuratively speaking."

Upon hearing this, Roddy said, "John needs to know before we get there. I don't want him blindsided when he sees us. I'll make the arrangements now and we will be there as soon as possible."

Early knew they would need a point of contact for when they arrived, "Do you have the numbers for both the hospital and for Department HQ? If not, I'll give them to you"

"Yes, she already gave them to us. Made sure the first call she made to us after arriving there. Either I or my wife will call when the plane lands."

Then Hank thought of something, "Mr. Gage, if you'll permit me one thing. Do you remember the son of your handler, named Bob Bellingham?"

"Yes, I do. You mean he is there?," the shock was evident in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, he is and one of the best paramedics in the county, not counting the two working for me. If you call back with the flight information, I am quite sure he would be willing to make arrangements for you to be picked up and brought to the hospital. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. We'll call back soon with the arrangements. Take care of them, especially John."

"As if he were my own son, sir. Not to worry."

And with that the call ended. Now the waiting began.

Meanwhile, a team of engineers had arrived to help determine the best way to excavate the rubble and rescue those still trapped within. Everyone knew that it would be a very long and arduous process, but hopefully they would walk away with at least a 50% survival rate. In all honesty, with a collapse of this magnitude, that was about the best that could be hoped for. No one knew exactly just how much time it would take in order to extricate each person, but it was sort of an unspoken rule that everyone would be there until the last person was rescued, no matter what condition that person might be in.

It would be several hours before the first person was extricated and almost a full day before everyone was extricated. But, by the end of it all, lives would be changed forever.


	19. Chapter 19

I am sooooo sorry for not updating last weekend. Unfortunately, RL decided to rear it's very much ugly head and I had more family emergencies to take care of than I care to think about. Between pretty much the entire household being down with various illnesses, mom in the hospital and me working overtime at work, things are not too kind right now. Therefore, I have a surprise for you this weekend.

Thanks to my absolutely awesome beta kellymutt for keeping thing in check with the story.

Now for the disclaimer…if you recognize it, I don't own it. The rich and powerful folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 19**

At Rampart hospital, there were several things going on at one time; all of it having to do with the men from Station 51 and the two paramedics from Station 16. Brice was terrified that his own mother was responsible for Christie getting hurt, but could not shake the nagging feeling he was getting; Bellingham worried for the girl he considered his "little sister" while back home and praying that her entire family would be reunited soon; Lopez and Kelly both trying to figure out just exactly how to help with something like this as they both knew that words didn't mean a whole lot right now; Stoker scared that he wouldn't get to know Christie the way he wanted to (and the way he thought she wanted to get to know him); Roy having mixed feelings of both great joy and great fear for his partner and brother, knowing that if Christie didn't make it that it would push him over the proverbial edge and they would never get him back; finally John cycling through fear, anger, rage and terror all having to do with his aunt and Christie. He was beginning to see what Christie was to him, but needed confirmation of it. Little did he know that he would be getting it sooner than he thought?

When Hank and Dr. Early were finished with the call, they found all of the men in the waiting area near the base station, just waiting on word of what was happening. The two men took in the looks of the firefighters and decided to move all of them to another area...one that would afford more privacy.

"Hank let me see about getting a conference room for all of you to settle into. There is one just down the hall here and this way everyone is close to the base station and can still be in the loop of things," Early was nothing if not perceptive.

"Sounds good Doc. Meantime, let me talk to them and see how they are. I worry about all of them, but right now there is one in particular that has me concerned...," and Hank let it trail off after that.

While this was going on, Roddy Gage had called the entire family together to let them know what was going on. Needless to say, they were all terrified as to what was going to happen. However, plans were made and flight arrangements set so that each of them...mom, dad, and all the siblings...would be able to make the flight. It would be long and painful, but each would hold the hope of their eldest daughter making it through alive. As long as she was alive, they could handle anything else that was thrown their way.

At the disaster site, the chief, along with the other captains and paramedics welcomed the sight of the triage team from Rampart, headed by Dr. Brackett. This was coupled with the fact that the engineering crew was now on the scene and could start the process of excavation. No one wanted to say what was on their minds, but they all had the same thought...please let these people be alive as we find them.

Back at the hospital, Hank was trying to get a good read on his men (and he includes Brice and Bellingham with this). It seemed to be the same for all of them...worry for all of their fallen comrades and terror for Christie. Not that he could blame them, for he felt the same things. Then, Dr. Early came to lead them to the conference room he spoke to Hank about.

"Fellas, why don't we take this into the conference room down the hall here? This way, Roy and John can still be nearby, yet can still be monitored as they are still patients here and you can all talk and see what is happening," Hank Stanley made it clear by the tone of his voice that this was not a suggestion, but an order. And no one in the department ever went against an order from Hank Stanley...not if they knew what was good for them!

And so, the merry band of misfits slowly made their way to the conference room to wait out what was sure to be a very, very long night.

Once settled, Hank and Doc Early took stock of just how the men looked and the overall feel of the atmosphere in the room. Both decided it was time for John to know what was really going on with Christie. Both men had a feeling that he knew part of the story...at least that she was his sister. However, he didn't know nearly the entire story and that had to be corrected soon...lest he get the shock of his life when the family came in.

So, taking a chair near the head of the table, he looked around at each of the men, settling on John. Then, he began to speak, "John, I know you have been wondering about Christie since she came to our station. What do you know about her? I mean other than she is a world class paramedic and firefighter like the rest of us?" the last part Hank said with a smile on his face.

John saw the humor and smiled back, but then it faded a little when he started to respond, "Cap, I'm not sure anymore. But I have to be honest with you. Just before all of this happened today Roy and I were in our room and I was taking a nap. While napping, I was dreaming, only it wasn't a dream. These were memories." Then John made an unusual move, "Hank, I remember everything. And I mean everything. The fire that was deliberately set, being knocked in the head by my uncle, my father's brother and husband to Rose, and most of all I remembered that Christie is not just my sister, but my twin sister."

At this point, everyone in the room was silent. However, only three were silent from pure shock and that was DeSoto, Kelly and Lopez. Everyone else had an idea of what he was remembering, but no one knew everything. Now, however, they had to come clean.

And so, one by one, starting with Bellingham first, followed by Brice and ending with Hank Stanley, each of them told their part of the story. With each revelation, John Gage looked completely shocked and it was only compounded by the next person. It took the better part of about four hours for everything to be told, including letting him know about Chief McConnikee and his role in all of this, but John finally had the bulk of the story. He actually had family. Now, however, he had a bigger question.

"Cap, what about my folks? When are they getting in? More importantly, who will be getting them from the airport?"

Before Hank Stanley could reply, Bellingham spoke up, "Gage, I'll be picking them up. They know me, even if it's been a while since they've seen me. We're just waiting on when they will be here. As I understand it, they are suppose to call the hospital and let Dr. Early know when the flight is due to arrive."

Bellingham had no more than said that then the door to the conference room opened allowing said doctor into the room, "Bob, I just got the call, they just got a flight out and will be arriving to LAX in about six hours. I know it makes things really late for you, but that was the soonest they could get out. Why don't you get some sleep for a few hours, then that way you won't be bleary eyed for the drive to the airport?" Dr. Early was not the only one that could make an order sound like a suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I don't wanna leave here yet. Got somewhere I can crash for a little while?"

"Of course, go into Kel's office. Since he is still on site it will be nice and quiet for now. As for the rest of you, I just got an update from Dwyer. They have started pulling people out. So far, no fatalities, but a hell of a lot of serious injuries. From the way it looks, it will be at least another four to six hours before they get to where Christie was." Early stopped to take in the looks on their faces, especially Gage and DeSoto and made a decision that he knew wouldn't be liked, but he felt was in the best interest of them, "Also, John and Roy, I want both of you back in your room. No arguments from either of you. You know the situation right now: there isn't anything that can be done. The others can either be here or stay with you in your room. I will make it known to the floor nurses that if they go with you that they are authorized to stay as long as necessary. You both need your rest, especially you, John. You have had a lot of information given to you today, with even more to come. The more rest you get now the better off you will be later."

Seeing the look on his face, Roy and John both knew they were out-gunned. And so, with a heavy heart, the two of them agreed to go back to their room, but not until they extracted a promise from all of the remaining men to have someone come and let them know when Christie had been found. Each man there knew that not a lot of rest would be gotten that night. In truth, not a lot of rest would be gotten until not only Christie was found, but until all of the people in the collapsed building were found.


	20. Chapter 20

And, here is the surprise. I figured that since I missed last weekend that I should be nice and give you both chapters this weekend.

Thanks again go out to kellymutt for making sure this thing reads well.

Now, as per usual, if you recognize it, I don't own it…the wonderful folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 20**

Soon, John and Roy were back in their room, settling in for the duration. However, they weren't alone. Brice, Kelly and Lopez accompanied them, partly for company but mainly to keep an eye on them. However, there was no need to worry since as soon as the pair made it into their respective beds they promptly fell asleep.

By this time, the significant others and other close family members of the Station 51 crew, along with the two from 16, were starting to filter in. Joann DeSoto was leading the pack, but was being closely followed by Carmelita Lopez and her daughter Teresa; Maura Kelly and her other son Denny; James and Nicole Stoker; Melissa Bellingham with her in-laws who just happened to be visiting from the East Coast; finally Clara and Daniel Brice. These people were the immediate family members of the Station 51 "A" shift crew along with the pair of paramedics from Station 16's "A" shift.

As soon as they entered through the ER doors, Joann spotted Stanley and Stoker and led the group to them, "Hank, what's the latest? All I know is that Christie is hurt, along with a lot of other firefighters. What can we do to help?" She knew there might not be anything to do, but still wanted to help in any way possible.

Hank Stanley looked into the eyes of Mrs. DeSoto while at the same time also seeing the others surrounding her to hear him as well, "All I know is that she was having dinner with Emily and the kids at the Italian place that Em likes to go to. Then someone ran their car into the building, causing an explosion. Apparently she was hit by the car and the momentum carried her into the building, but then there was a collapse. I think that Emily and the kids are on their way. Right now, the only thing that can be done by any of you," acknowledging the others that had come in behind her, "is to be here for the rest of us. John and Roy are back in their room with Craig, Chet and Marco with them."

Before Hank could say another word, Mama Kelly spoke up, "Then this is what we will do. Mrs. Lopez will go with me and Joann to get the boys. Then, we drag our sons out while Joann can sit with John and Roy. Mr. and Mrs. Brice, would you like to come with us to bring your son out as well?"

Mr. Brice declined, "No, from the look on Capt. Stanley's face, I think the truth about things has finally come out. I think it would be best for Craig to stay there, just let him know that we are here with the rest of you. We might not have been thrilled about Craig joining the fire department, but given what we know...well it's in his blood." The entire time he was speaking he had a smile on his face. However everyone else, save his wife and Hank, was as puzzled by his statement.

Joann did what she does best, take charge. "Well then let's go. We need to see how our boys are now." And with that, the three women were on their way upstairs.

Meantime, back at the collapse site, Dr. Brackett was working with the remaining paramedics setting up the triage area. In all of his years as a doctor, particularly in Los Angeles County, he was hard pressed to remember a worse disaster. Even the earthquakes that tend to rattle the area didn't compare to this, at least that he could remember. Now, he had the added burden of worrying not only about the folks trapped but worrying about the loved ones back at Rampart that didn't know what conditions here were like.

As he and the others from Rampart that comprised the triage team stood around, waiting for the first of the injured to be brought out, he wandered to where the chief and the captains were discussing the situation with the engineers. As Chief McConnikee saw him approach, he broke away to approach the doctor, "Dr. Brackett, it might not be as long as we initially thought. While it will still take some time to reach the bulk of the firefighters and patrons from the restaurant, we will be able to get to the residents and guests from the apartments above it. Truth be told, we believe that the highest number of survivors will be there. As much as I hate to say this, I don't think I am going to have all of my people back in one piece today."

Brackett took this in stride and looked thoughtful, then said, "I am inclined to agree with you, Chief. I just hope we are both wrong."

Back at Rampart, Hank and Mike watched as Joann, Mrs. Kelly, and Senora Lopez made their way to John and Roy's room. Hank then turned to the remaining others, "I don't really know what to say. This is all a bit surreal. My only saving grace is the fact that I know my wife and kids are alright. I just wonder when they are gonna get here, 'cause until they do I'm gonna be on pins and needles. You know how I get when I am on pins and needles." Stanley looked at his engineer with the tiniest of smiles on his face, only to be met with a broad grin from said engineer.

"Hank, you might wanna turn around." That was all that needed to be said. When he did turn around, he was met with quite possibly the world's biggest blur when the kids ran to him for a massive hug while his wife wasn't far behind them. Hank was now a man that was more at ease with the situation. He had most of his family with him, but he knew he wouldn't be completely at ease until Christie had been rescued.

While Hank was being reunited with his family, Mike Stoker quietly walked away to leave them to their privacy. He was certainly glad that nothing more had happened to Emily and the kids, but he was still terribly worried about Christie.

Picking up on their son's worry, James and Nicole Stoker made their way to him to find out what was on his mind. Taking one of his hands into her own, his mother started, "Mike, what's on your mind? It seems to me it's more than just your fellow firefighters whose lives are in danger right now. Am I correct?" She was rewarded with a slight smile and a large blush blooming on her son's cheeks. Busted.

"Yeah, you could say that. Christie Evans and I have gotten to know each other pretty well over the past few weeks. She's a really nice woman, not a girl, which I really think you would like. I just wanted to take things a little slowly and let things develop at their own pace. Is that too much to ask for? Besides, she was only going to be here for a few more weeks, then back to the East Coast again. Now, though, I just want the chance to tell her how I feel. I just pray that I get that chance."

James sat on the other side of his son, "You just have to have faith, son. Weren't you the one to tell me early on in your career that the one thing that is never said or even implied is the possible death of another firefighter?" James took his finger and used it to turn Mike's head toward him, causing the two of them to literally see eye to eye.

Mike gave his father a small smile, "Yeah, you're right. It's just that once she is rescued and the reunion takes place, will she want to take the time to see if anything can develop between us? I know she will make it out of this, alive." This was actually Mike's biggest fear. Little did he know, however, that he needn't worry about that.

When Mrs. DeSoto, Mrs. Kelly and Senora Lopez arrived in the room where their boys were, they were met with quite a sight. It seems that Roy and John weren't the only ones sound asleep. Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez were both sitting on the window sill leaning against one another, snoring softly. Only Craig Brice was anywhere close to awake. As soon as he heard the door open, he looked up and made a motion with his hand to his mouth, making sure they understood to stay quiet. He then came outside and explain what had been happening.

"Joann, I am so glad you could get here. Mrs. Kelly, Senora Lopez, it's nice to see you both again, although I wish it were under happier circumstances. Right now, John and Roy are exhausted, especially John. Chet and Marco are pretty tired as well, but that might have to do with the alcohol that was consumed before coming here." Seeing the alarming looks that the two women were giving him he quickly went on, "Not enough to make them completely drunk, but enough so that they fell asleep a little easier than would be normal. They're tired and worried about everything that has been going on. They also have been privy to a lot of what has been revealed today. Jo, I will let John and Roy tell you about it, but suffice it to say things are going to be a lot different around here from now on...no matter what happens with Christie."

Seeing that Craig was nearing the point of almost exhaustion himself, Mrs. Kelly said, "Craig, why don't you go downstairs to the ER? Your folks are here as well. This way, maybe they can convince you to get some rest."

However, before she could continue, Craig said, "Don't worry. I was just waiting until at least Joann got here. Just make sure that you don't leave Roy and John alone, especially John. Like I said, he has found out a lot today that has his mind reeling. He needs to know that no matter what, we are still here for him... his firefighter brothers and their families."

After having seen the room, Sra. Lopez made a suggestion, "Why do we not just stay here, all of us? The room is big enough and we can get more chairs. I do not know about you, but Juan is as much a son as my Marco. It is too easy to be Mamacita to him."

Mrs. Kelly echoed her sentiments, "I agree. My Chester is always talking about his 'pigeon' and always trying to come up with ways to pull a prank on him, but I know that deep inside he considers John a brother in all sense of the word. He won't leave quietly this day."

And so, Craig went about trying to procure additional seating for the three ladies so that he could be on his way downstairs to his parents...the ones that raised him. But somehow he knew in his heart of hearts that things weren't going to go completely well for everyone involved. He just hoped and prayed that in the end, the only one that would leave this earthly plane was the one that caused the most heartache...his own mother.


	21. Chapter 21

OK, here is the next update. Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing this little piece of work. It truly does my heart good to know that there are folks that do actually like this one.

My heartfelt thanks go out to kellymutt, my fantastic BETA.

Remember, if you recognize it, I don't own it. The folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 21**

Now, the wait began. Joann, Mrs. Kelly and Senora Lopez waited with the sleeping Chet, Marco, John, and Roy with the ladies each lost in their own thoughts. Mike waited with his parents, praying with all of his might. Hank waited with Emily and their kids, hoping that the family would be reunited soon (minus his sister of course), Dr. Brackett waited to make sure the patients that were being brought out first weren't truly traumatic so they could go to other hospitals further out; Chief McConnikee waited for word from the engineers that they could begin digging further to release the ones trapped further in, which included far too many of his people to be comfortable with...including Christie Evans.

He would only need a few hours before he heard the sound that he had been waiting for.

"Chief! We have it shored up. You can have your men start digging. Just take it nice and slow. This could change in a heartbeat," the senior engineer was actually smiling the entire time he was speaking to the chief. Said chief wasted no time.

"Great. Then let's do this." Then, turning to his captains and their crews he said, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get them out of there. You heard him, nice and slow."

Several hours later, there were a lot of things happening. Bellingham woke up to make his way to LAX to pick up the remaining Gage family and bring them to Rampart; Mike Stoker wakes nestled between his parents, though feeling slightly embarrassed he is secretly glad that he isn't alone; Hank wakes to Emily on one side of him and the two of them flanked by the kids; Joann wakes to find John looking right at her with a question in his eyes.

With this, Joann happily obliges, "We've been here since not long after you were brought to your room. You probably know more than me right now, John." She said this with a smile on her face to let him know she was slightly joking. He accepted it and returned the smile.

"Well, about the collapse maybe or maybe not. However, I can tell you one thing for certain. Christie and I are related...twins in fact."

To say Joann was surprised was mild. She knew they were related, but she had no idea they were siblings. However, the next bit of revelation would rock her world.

"That's not the only thing either, Jo. Good thing you're sitting down. Turns out that I am related to a few more folks. Seems that my Aunt Rose is also Hank Stanley's sister. Now, if that wasn't enough, we get another shocker. Remember I had told both you and Roy before that I always thought Rose had been hiding part of the family from me? Well she had, but it wasn't about Hank. Seems she also had a child when she was 18. Her husband at the time, my biological uncle, realized that she wasn't the most stable in the world and convinced her that the child died just after birth. He meanwhile took the child, a boy, to a friend to raise. They actually adopted him and to this day, he carries their name. Care to guess?" By now, John was getting more animated and it was somewhat funny to Jo, but she knew the seriousness of the situation. As she had no idea, she said as much to him.

"Well, the last name is Brice," he chuckles at the look on her face, "Yeah, as in Craig Brice. He and I are cousins. He apparently knew about his real mother, but didn't want to say anything so as to not set her off. That's not the only thing either." He then proceeded to tell Jo about everything else he had been told earlier. By the time he was done, he was exhausted, but strangely feeling lighter than before. He decided to get a little more sleep, knowing that very soon he would be reunited with the rest of his family. He only hoped that Christi would be there as well.

About an hour later, Bellingham arrived back at Rampart Hospital with the rest of Gage clan in tow. If there was ever any doubt as to whom this family was related to, one look at them erased all doubts. Dr. Early saw them and immediately went to greet them, "It's nice to finally get to meet the rest of the Gage family. I wished it were under different circumstances. I'm Dr. Joe Early. I work closely with the paramedics in the ER and have had the pleasure of working with both John and Christie frequently. I hope the flight wasn't too bad."

Roddy answers with a somewhat tired but firm voice, "No, Dr. Early the flight wasn't too bad. And I am glad to finally meet some of the folks my daughter has had to work with. I am just sorry it is under the circumstances. I truly wanted to meet the people my daughter was working with, but I had no idea that this many people cared about her." As Roddy was talking to Dr. Early, he was looking around the ER. He spotted several firefighters around the perimeter, some sleeping, and most standing sentry guard over the others. Somehow, remembering the descriptions that his daughter had given him, he knew exactly which ones were part of the crew she was assigned to.

Hank Stanley and Mike Stoker realized that the Gage family was there and went to greet them. Once pleasantries were exchanged, Dr, Early said he was going to go see how John and Roy were doing and that if they were up to it, would bring the Gage family to see them.

When Dr. Early entered the room, he found what could only be described as a heartwarming sight; Joann was sitting between John and Roy, Marco and Chet were sitting on the floor by their respective mothers who were sitting in chairs, and Craig was closest to the door sitting on a stool doing a fairly good imitation of a sentry guard. The doctor felt bad about disturbing them, but knew it needed to be done.

Upon hearing Dr. Early entering, Craig snapped to attention, looking to see who was coming in when he realized who it was, he started to relax, but kept alert. Making sure his voice was quiet he addressed the good doctor, "Dr. Early, is everything okay? Any word on the collapse," there was no way for him to hide his concern. However, Dr. Early would for the most part put the young man at ease.

"No, there is no word, but Christie's family is here. They are currently down in the ER waiting for my word if the boys are awake."

Well, try as they might to be quiet, they both heard a voice cut through the darkness much like a knife. "You might be trying to keep quiet, but it ain't working." As both men turned their heads, they met the eyes of one very tired paramedic...John Gage. Tired, but at the same time slightly excited.

"And as for Christie's family, since I am the only one awake in here, we either take me out to meet them or wait until everyone else is awake."

However, nothing else was said as a various folks in the room were making sounds of movement. Then Roy, who had woken up a few minutes prior spoke, "Well, I think the rest of us are awake now. A few hours of sleep are better than nothing. What do you think, Jo?" Looking at his wife, he saw her waking up from her light doze.

Gathering her senses, she agreed, "I think you are right. However, I also think that if Christie's family is here that we all should meet them. After all, we are all family here. Right, gentlemen," this last statement was directed at Chet and Marco who were now standing beside their respective mothers. Both agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well, the way I see it, if Christie's family is gonna meet all of us, we might want to take this elsewhere. We are gonna make a lot of noise on the floor and the last thing I wanna do is make problems for anyone. What do you think, Doc," this was now Chet Kelly being the voice of reason. No one could really believe it, but there you go.

"Yes, Chet, I think you are right. Let me check over these two first, then go see if there is any way we can get them down to the conference room in the ER. The same one as earlier if you recall. There was more than enough room for all of us earlier that should be sufficient now." Dr. Early went about taking the vitals of both John and Roy, making sure things were alright with the two of them. He then left to go see about the conference room.

However, once Early got back to the ER, he wouldn't be leaving for a while, thanks to the collapse.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the next installment. Kudos go out to my awesome beta kellymutt for making sure this still looks good.

Now, remember folks…if you recognize it, I don't own it. The smarmy folks in Hollywood do *grumbles*

**Chapter 22**

At the collapse site, it seemed that things were working in the favor of the fire department, for once. The walls were being shored up and holding; debris was being moved without causing any more chaos; people were being pulled out fairly quickly as they were the ones that had been involved with the dinner party on the top floor apartment. After about two hours, they had finally made it to the area that had been the restaurant. Unfortunately, they were starting to find fewer and fewer victims and more and more bodies, including firefighters. The chief knew this was a possibility, but he hoped that it would be minimal. Truthfully, it was.

They got lucky at one point in that there was a pocket that held about ten people, both civilians and firefighters, all alive. The chief counted this as a small miracle knowing that it could be so much worse. Little did he know what would be found after the fourth hour of digging? It would reaffirm his faith, and the faith of every other person working there.

You see, in that fourth hour of digging, they came across the rest of the people from the restaurant. These folks had almost fallen through to the basement, but that didn't happen. In fact, it was almost as if the floor had been reinforced to withstand something like this. Consequently, there were a number of people found; mainly patrons but a few firefighters as well. However, it was the site of one particular person that had been initially pinned under a car that had the rescuers practically giddy with joy. There, looking up with the calmest expression on her face was none other than Christie Evans. She knew she would be rescued; it would be just a matter of time. She had been praying to Great Spirit to keep her on this mortal plane so that she could be reunited with her brother. Selfish? Maybe. However, her prayers were answered by a most welcomed, yet somewhat unexpected, voice.

"Christie, can you hear me," Captain. Hookraider called out to her as soon as he had a clear view of who it was and how she was trapped. He truthfully wasn't expecting a response, but was overjoyed when he received one.

"Yeah, Cap. I can hear you. Anyone get the plate of the truck that landed on me," she knew that if she used a bit of humor, he might think she wasn't as hurt as she was. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No, but it's nice to know you still have your sense of humor through all of this. We'll have you out soon. It's the middle of the night right now, but as soon as we get you out, the triage team will take good care of you. Especially with Dr. Brackett here."

That got her attention, "Whoa, Brackett is here? Just how bad is this collapse? And how did he become the lucky one to head the trauma team for this?"

Now it was Hookraider's turn to joke, "What, did you think he was gonna let everyone else have all the fun? Especially since you're among the injured? Come on now, you might not have been here for long, but I know you know him better than that. Now, save your breath. It's gonna take a few minutes to get you out and I don't want you to overexert yourself. I'll let everyone else know about you." And with that he retraced his steps back out to let everyone know about her status.

Pulling his handi-talk out after making sure he was clear, he radioed to the chief, "Chief I found Christie. Send a crew to my location. She is, as of right now, conscious and alert, but that might change once we get her moved." With that simple transmission, the atmosphere surrounding everyone at the site changed...to one of outright joy. By now, it was no secret what had happened to Christie and that a lot of people were pulling for her.

After this little revelation, things started to happen in a somewhat rapid-fire succession. It took the better part of forty-five minutes to get her freed, but finally they were successful. As it happened, she was one of the last ones to be rescued from the collapse. She was brought to where Dwyer was working with Brackett on setting up for whatever injury she might have. After working on her for more than a half hour, she was finally ready to be transported to Rampart. That's when Dwyer was able to make the best call he could make.

"Rampart Base, this is Squad 10, how do you read?"

Morton was monitoring the station at that point and acknowledged. "Squad 10 this is Rampart we read you loud and clear, go ahead."

"Rampart, be advised Dr. Brackett and Nurse McCall are heading in with a critical patient. Doc...it's Christie. She is alive, conscious, coherent and feisty. Please pass the word along per Brackett's direction," as Dwyer was talking, he had what could be described as the world's biggest grin on his face.

However, it would be matched by Morton on the other end, "Dwyer, can you repeat that last bit? Who is the patient again?"

Right then Brackett took the phone and barked out, "Mike, it's Kel. I have Christie and we're on our way in. Notify everyone there concerned about her. She's alive." He then handed the receiver back to Dwyer to end the transmission.

"Doc, we'll see you all later. I have to stick around for clean up but I'm glad she's alright."

"You and me both Charlie. You and me both. See you later and be careful."

With that, Brackett and Dixie made it into the ambulance with Christie and they sped off to Rampart.

When Dr. Morton turned around from the base station he looked around to see who was still in the ER at that point. Walking up to him was Bob Bellingham who had just recently returned with the rest of Christie's family. He saw the smile on Dr. Morton's face and assumed it was good news. He didn't expect, however, to be told the best news he could get, "Bellingham, let the families know Brackett and Dix are coming in with a critical patient. It's Christie." He couldn't hold back the outright joy in being able to tell someone that piece of information.

Bob Bellingham would match it bit for bit, "Oh my God! That has to be the best news we have gotten yet! Her family is down here with most of the others and Dr. Early went up to see if John and Roy are ready for visitors. Oh, speak of the devil now." And with that both men focused their attention on the elevator that had just opened to show one Dr. Early.

When Dr. Early saw the two he immediately knew there was good news. When Morton relayed the conversation with the collapse site, he was sporting a smile to match the other two. Then, he took charge, "Mike, get a trauma room set up. Bob let everyone down here know. I have a room full upstairs that once they find out will want to be down here. See if everyone will go into the conference room we used earlier so that way I can bring the others down. I know Gage and DeSoto...once they find out she is alive and on her way in, there will be no stopping them from coming down." Despite the fact that Early was dancing on the inside, he had to take charge and dictate what had to be done.

With that, Bob sprinted down the hall to the Gage, Stanley and Stoker families to let them know what the latest was. Jubilation was the only thing that could be used to describe the atmosphere in the ER at that time. He then herded the entire group to the conference room that Dr. Early wanted them in. He also mentioned that the others would hopefully be joining them shortly. Everyone knew what this meant...the eldest son would be reunited with his family.

Meantime, Early went back upstairs to give an update. As he predicted, there was no holding them back once John and Roy found out. So, wheelchairs were procured for the two of them, with Marco wheeling Roy and Chet navigating John with everyone else falling in behind them. It was left unsaid what was about to happen next...the reunion.


	23. Chapter 23

Well, here is the next installment. Hope you folks like it…let me know either way. Thanks go out to my wonderful beta kellymutt for once again making sure this is fit for public consumption.

Remember everyone…if you recognize it, I don't own it. The scarily powerful folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 23**

While everyone at Rampart was getting ready to meet in the conference room after hearing that Christie was alive and on her way in, Brackett and Dixie were on their way in with Christie. She stayed awake the entire time, much to the surprise of Dr. Brackett. And he let her know as much, "Christie, I just can't get over the fact that you are not only alive, but awake right now. You realize that this makes things a lot easier for us, don't you?" He looked at her with a mixture of awe and surprise. Her answer would surprise him a little. However, it wouldn't surprise Nurse McCall one bit.

"Doc, I just never lost faith...faith in my brother firefighters to find me and faith in the Great Spirit keeping me alive until I was found. Besides, I have a brother to meet, right," and with that last statement, the tears started to fall. Not a lot, but enough so that Dixie had to wipe them away herself, seeing as how Christie had IV's in both arms.

That's when Dixie told her, "Don't worry about that right now. The reunion will take place soon, but not until we get a handle on your injuries. So, just settle down and let the rest of us take care of you. Besides, John and Roy both are going to want to see you as soon as they possibly can."

Finally, Christie relaxed into the stretcher she was on and stopped worrying about what would happen next. She figured that her family had been contacted, but was unsure if they were already at the hospital or were en route. However, she knew one thing...after this her family would finally be together. No. Matter. What.

At the hospital, Bellingham had just gotten everyone into the conference room that Dr. Early mentioned, including all of the firefighters from Station 51's "A" shift. This was no small feat, but it was accomplished. Just after they had settled in, the door opened and Dr. Early led the next group in. John was first in with Chet wheeling him, but as soon as his eyes locked on the ones he shared...those of his father...nothing else mattered. Roddy Gage waited until everyone was in the room and then walked over to his son and wrapped him in a hug to rival any other given at any point in time.

"My son. I have wished for so long to have you back in our family. Never in a million years did I think it would be this way," he went to say something else, but found he couldn't due to the lump in his throat and tears falling down his cheeks preventing him from speaking. However, his son would take care of that.

"I always suspected that Aunt Rose had kept things from me. It wasn't until I was older that I could get my suspicions confirmed. Then, when I saw Christie, something just clicked. It was almost like a light switch had been turned on and I was seeing things a little differently. Maybe repressed memories, maybe realizing that a lot of what Rose had told me was in fact a lie, I don't know. All I do know is that she unknowingly helped to unlock memories that had been buried a long time. I even remember the fire, and what happened surrounding it. I just wonder if what I remember is the truth or not. Guess we'll have to wait for Christie for confirmation, huh...Dad?" The last word was a bit hesitant, but it felt right coming off of his tongue.

The smile on his father's face when he heard John call him Dad was a mirror image of his own son. The Gage smile as what is known as, and apparently Christie had it as well. After that, the ice had finally been broken and introductions all around were made. The Gage family was amazed at how close all of the firefighters and their own respective families were. They each had taken John into their heart and homes, especially the DeSoto family. Joann spoke of her two kids that refer to John as "Uncle Johnny" and treat him with the same authority as their father. This made their hearts swell with pride, knowing their son had so many good friends. The big surprise, however, was in introducing both Hank Stanley and Craig Brice. Roddy and his wife told both of them that they held no ill will against them for the actions of Rose Gage.

However, no one was ready for what would happen once Christie was brought in and the final part of the reunion had taken place.

The ambulance carrying Brackett, Dix and Christie finally arrived and they were all ushered into the waiting room by Dr. Morton. He had everything on standby...x-ray, blood draws, O2, even an emergency surgery team as he had no idea what injuries she had. He felt it was better to be over prepared than under prepared. His efforts would not be wasted, nor ignored.

"Mike thanks for getting everything set up. I think the only thing we don't need right now is the surgery team, but don't dismiss them yet. That could change. Let's get her taken care of, and then I can go address the families. I assume that her family is here by now," Brackett was exhausted, but wouldn't stop until he knew she would be alright.

"Dr. Early commandeered a conference room down here in ER earlier and now not only is her family there, but so are the families of the Station 51 "A" shift crew members, including John and Roy. I don't know what if anything she was able to tell you, but if she didn't tell you anything about the family, you both are going to be in for a bit shock. I know I was, but in a good way. I just hope that this doesn't affect working relationships at all. It could be detrimental to the overall department." Mike Morton was genuinely concerned and it showed. He was truly worried that the revelation of so many blood relationships within the fire department might hinder things. He needn't be worried, as Dixie would explain

"Mike, think about it a minute. If anything this will make them better firefighters. They will know that there are more family members that are relying on them coming through a particular situation in tact to keep the family together," as usual, Dixie McCall was the consummate voice of reason.

"Yeah, Dix, you're right. Tell you both what, why don't I stay here with her since she is more stable and the two of you go update the families. I'm sure they want to hear about her condition. Besides, you are closer to the bulk of them than I am. No matter the information, it might sound better coming from both of you." Mike Morton meant this with his whole heart. He knew that his manner was a bit rough at times, but that just couldn't be helped. He knew that Brackett and McCall had been with this group from the beginning and were the closest to them. He would make sure that Christie was well taken care of while the two of them delivered the news.

Walking side by side, the head doctor of Rampart's ER and the head nurse of said ER made their way to the conference room. They pushed the door open and were greeted with many faces, most of which they recognized. However, it was three in particular that had their attention...one blond haired paramedic, his dark-haired partner and said partner's father. It was a bit disconcerting to see just how much father and son looked alike. However, the spell would be broker by someone that is usually fairly quiet.

"Well, Doc. How is she? We have a reunion to complete."


	24. Chapter 24

Well, here is the next installment. Thanks again go out to my awesome beta kellymutt for keeping me in check with things. I really appreciate your reviews and have a surprise for you as well.*grins*

Now, remember folks…if you recognize it, I don't own it. The lovely folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 24**

Mike Stoker had been standing off to the side, watching the participants of the reunion and glad that it could actually take place. However, when he saw Dr. Brackett and Nurse McCall come into the conference room, he waited to see if anyone would notice the two of them. When he saw that only a few folks did, he did something that is somewhat out of character for the naturally quiet young man...he spoke up, rather loudly at that. He needed to be loud as the noise in the room was not quite bad, but he knew he wouldn't be heard otherwise, "Well, Doc. How is she? We have a reunion to complete."

This is when people noticed the doctor and nurse in the room. Stoker's statement effectively shut up the entire room and everyone was waiting with bated breath. John caught Stoker's eye and gave him a nod of thanks for not only getting the attention off of them, but for also getting the room to quiet down. Now, the news everyone was waiting for.

"Okay, first thing is that she is alive and as of less than 5 minutes ago awake and alert. Based on what the site was like this in my opinion is nothing short of a miracle in and of itself. Now, let me sit down here and I can explain the rest."

With that, room was made for the doctor and nurse to come to the table and tell everyone what they wanted to know.

"First, she has a concussion, but that was pretty much a given with the manner in which the injuries were sustained. Now, going from head to toe: several facial bruises and minor lacerations; possible fracture of the collar bone, but we need to confirm that with an x-ray; serious bruises in and around the torso and abdominal areas, as well as several bruised and cracked ribs; possible bruising around the spinal column but that still needs to be checked out a bit further; bruising around the pelvic area with a possible fracture of the pelvic bone, but again we need x-rays to confirm that; both legs have sustained heavy bruising, but it seems she got lucky there and there were no breaks that could be found initially. I will have x-rays taken from head to toe to confirm everything. She is also fairly severely dehydrated, but that was to be expected with this situation. All in all, the woman was damn lucky. I have seen fewer injuries in worse situations but she is also stubborn, just like her brother. She didn't give up, knowing that her "brothers" were looking for her." Brackett looked around the room to gauge the reaction of everyone there. What he saw was no surprise...a mix of shock, fear, admiration and outright love for Christie.

That's when John asked the question that has been on his mind since Brackett walked in, "When can she have visitors? As you can see, there are a lot of people that want to see her... including me." He knew it might be too much to ask, but he felt he had to. However, the answer did surprise him.

"I can let two of you see her right now that is if the x-ray techs are not with her. Then, we can relegate this to her room. I'll see what kind of strings I can pull to get her into a private room," Brackett's response was exactly what was expected. So was John's response.

"Okay then, Mom and Dad should be the first ones to see her-"

But before he could finish that statement, his mother cut in, "No, John. You should be first to see her along with your father. After all, this will be the first time you will be seeing her not as a co-worker, but as your sister." She said this with a smile on her face and her voice full of love.

There was very little fanfare as John and his father Roddy made their way to her room in the ER. Dixie had confirmed that the x-ray techs were done for the time being and she led the two gentlemen into the room. What they saw was almost too much for either of them and both were glad that their wife/mother was going to wait. Lying on the bed was a woman that was covered in bruises mixed with various lacerations scattered around her body. Her eyes were closed, but when she heard the voices, she immediately opened her eyes and found herself staring into the ones that match her brother. She held it together long enough for both men to come beside her, then she began to cry. John held her hand gently, mindful of the IV attached, and caressed it. Then he began to speak, "Christie, I knew there was something about you, but I never really thought we were brother and sister. Cousins maybe, but this...this is so much better. Thank you for coming into my life and helping me to remember."

John stops as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he sees his father gazing down at both of his kids...together for the first time in so many years. Then he speaks, "You both have made me very proud. I never thought that John would have gone into the fire service like us, but I guess he actually did remember a few things, just subconsciously. As for you daughter, I am just so glad you are alive. When Dr. Early called with Hank Stanley, I honestly thought it was the worst news. That is why we got on a plane as soon as we could so we could be here for you when you were finally rescued." He wanted to say more, but was becoming choked up and had to turn away.

This is when Christie chose to speak up, "Hey, don't worry about me. I do come from a pretty hearty stock of people, right John?" As she spoke, she looked at John and they shared a smile. She then winced in pain as she realized that her injuries still needed to be completely tended to. That's when John suggested he and their father leave and let the doctor finish taking care of her "Christie, we're going to go back to the others. We'll wait until you are in a room, then we can have a proper reunion. What do you think, Dad?"

He looked up into the face of their father who agreed, "I think that's the best thing we can do for her right now. Come on, I'll take you back and we can update everyone else."

With a final squeeze of her hands, Roddy pulled John away from his sister and went out the door, both men secure in the knowledge that their family would finally be together.

However, John knew that his aunt Rose was still out there somewhere and wouldn't completely rest until she was caught. But for now, he too was content in the fact his sister was now safe.


	25. Chapter 25

And here is the surprise! This one is a bit shorter than usual, but I felt that the place I ended it was appropriate. Hopefully, the next one will be a bit longer. Thanks once again go out to my awesome beta kellymutt for her hard work in making this story presentable.

Now, remember folks, if you recognize it, I don't own it. The rich and powerful folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 25**

No one forgot that Rose Gage was still out there and quite possibly looking to finish the job she started. Did she believe that Christie was dead? Or did she know that Christie did in fact survive? It was impossible to say, but one thing was certain...the large extended family of firefighters in the conference room was not about to let this woman try to do any more damage. The question on everyone's mind right now was 'where was she?' Oh, if they only knew.

Rose Gage had managed to slip away from the collapse site and make her way back home. Given the amount of traffic on the roads, it took a little time, but she finally made it. She knew that if Christie survived her life as she knew it was effectively over. But, she also knew that with the way the structure had collapsed she didn't have to worry about things right now. She had a little wiggle room concerning what to do next. She knew she had to find the items that her so called nephew had taken from the house and destroy them. But, when she went to his apartment to retrieve them, she wasn't successful in locating them. Since she doesn't know where they are, she has to ensure that the ones that know about them do not tell anyone else. What is in those boxes could put Rose Gage away for a very long time. That was not an option in her mind.

She kept an eye on the news, hoping for some word on the collapse and find out about survivors; one in particular. She finally heard in the early morning hours that some of the last survivors had been found, including the young woman that had been struck by a vehicle and subsequently shoved into the restaurant starting the entire mess. The news said that the girl was alive. This meant that she would be taken to Rampart Emergency for treatment, as that was not only the closest but best in terms of trauma of this sort. Perfect. Rose could kill multiple birds with pretty much one stone. Now, to figure out the how and her plan would be complete.

Officer Vince Howard hadn't forgotten the two kids that described Rose Gage to a "T" as the one behind the wheel of the car that struck Christie. He managed to find them again and brought them to the station, setting them up with a sketch artist. He had to be sure it was Rose and was planning on comparing the sketch to the picture he had. About an hour later, the sketch artist was done with both boys (having done the sketches separately) and Officer Howard was able to do the comparison. There couldn't have been a closer match. This was, for him, the nail in the coffin for one Rose Gage. It really didn't take long to secure a warrant for the arrest of Mrs. Gage; though finding her would be the problem. His sources had informed him that she wasn't home and was now, effectively "in the wind". The officer, who was good friends with John Gage and the rest of the crew from Station 51, arranged for extra security at Rampart just in case Rose Gage got it in her head to try something there. It would turn out to be a really smart move on his part.

Back at Rampart, Bob Bellingham's father, Greg Bellingham, was trying to find out what he could do. He was after all a U.S. Marshall and since this looked like an attempt on the life of someone that technically was still part of the witness protection program it would be a federal case. When he noticed the extra security, he made discreet inquiries regarding this and was informed that since Rose Gage couldn't be located that the security would remain until the police deemed Ms. Evans and John Gage were no longer in danger. This served to both please Marshall Bellingham and alarm him. He knew that things could get ugly and was hoping to avoid the confrontation here at the hospital. However, he knew it would not be possible.

He caught up with his son Bob and asked about the head of ER, "Bob, I think you understand that this could get nasty quick. We need to make sure that they are all taken care and accounted for."

Bob, however, would surprise his father, "Dad, there are as of right now two guards standing outside of Christie's room and another two in the conference room where the reunion is taking place. Do we really need the Marshalls here as well?" Bob didn't want to cause any trouble, but he was thinking of the logistics of the situation. No one would have ever thought he was capable of such thought, but that was one of his many hidden talents; one he was happy to keep quiet about.

However, before anything else could be said, Officer Vince Howard walked up to them with a look on his face that did not bode well, "Bob, we just got word that Rose Gage has been spotted in the area. We need to beef up security and make sure that everyone is protected."

Bob turned to his father and asked, "Dad, do you think we should let the families know she has been spotted? With the amount of firefighters around here that know what she looks like, it couldn't hurt to have more pairs of eyes to spot her."

His dad mulled this over and decided that his son was right, "Go ahead and let the others know. Make sure that there is a guard with Christie no matter where she is; I don't care if she is using the bathroom she is NOT to be left alone. Rose will make a move; we just have to make sure she doesn't try to take out John and Christie at the same time. As a matter of fact, she knows the DeSoto family pretty well also. I want them watched as well. If she knows how close the family is to Gage, she might try to use that to her advantage, particularly the kids."

What no one knew was that Rose had no intention of harming the DeSoto family. Her only intended targets were John Gage and Christie Evans; for in her mind, they were the two that destroyed what she fought to keep safe...her secrets. And now, they were going to pay the price.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the next installment of my lovely story. After this, it's four more chapters until the end. Just in time for Christmas!

Thanks to kellymutt for her hard work in making sure this thing is actually worth reading. And remember, if you recognize it, I don't own it. The supremely awesome folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 26**

When John and his father returned to the conference room where everyone else had been, they addressed the crowd, "Well, like Brackett said, she is damn lucky. We didn't stay long since she's in a lot of pain and still being looked after. Right now, though, I gotta wonder where in the hell Rose is. She is the cause of this and knowing what I know, I don't think she is going to go away until she finishes what she started." John was at this point exhausted, but for some reason wired, knowing that his aunt was still out there.

He wasn't the only one as Roddy Gage spoke up, "I agree. As much as I hate to say this about my sister-in-law, and no offense Captain Stanley, Rose is insane and won't stop. She wants Christie dead for whatever reason and I don't think she will stop until she is." Both men were weary, but alert. They both knew that if Rose was anywhere around nothing good would come about from it. They couldn't have been more right.

At that point, Bob Bellingham walked into the conference room wearing a look that was a cross between anger and determination. Everyone looked up and upon seeing his face a deathly silence engulfed the room. Then he began to speak, "I just spoke to my dad, U.S. Marshall Bellingham, and Officer Vince Howard. According to Howard, Rose has been spotted in the area so she is probably going to try to get into the hospital. Who will she try to harm if she does make it in? Right now, that's not too clear. We know for a fact that John and Christie are her primary targets; however, that being said, she also knows that John is very close to the DeSoto family. I see Joann here, but where are the kids?" He had a feeling that Rose wouldn't go after the kids, but he just needed to find out where they were just in case.

"I left them with my sister, who is here from out of town. She knows how to contact me here at the hospital. She also knows not to let anyone in the house unless they identify themselves as either with the police or fire departments," Joann looked at Roy, realizing that the kids might be in some danger.

Bob saw this and immediately calmed her fears, "We'll have a patrol car stay in the area and watch the house. However, I don't think we have to worry about her going after the kids."

As he was speaking, he looked at John who immediately realized what he meant, "Bob, how in the hell will she be able to get to either of us? Neither of us is alone for any length of time between other firefighters, police officers and various hospital staff. I just don't see how she can." He was getting a bit agitated, especially since he truly couldn't understand how his aunt could get into the hospital and try to hurt any of them, and everyone knew it.

However, Chet Kelly would be the voice of reason...and would surprise everyone, "John, it's easier than you might think. Denny and I have talked about stuff like this before and from what I remember I can think of a number of different ways she can get in here to try to harm either of you. What this means is that neither of you can be alone for any length of time…at all."

And with that everyone settled into the conference room for the duration. After all, it would be a few hours yet before Christie would be done with the tests any other procedures that needed to be done.

Rose Gage was in fact at the hospital and was trying to find out where John and Christie were. That information was easier to come by than you would think; all she had to do was stay in the shadows and listen to the conversations being held around her. It's a pity that folks don't censor what they talk about in the open, or at least try to keep it a bit quiet, so that they aren't overheard. This, however, was to her good fortune. All she had to do was wait for her to be moved into a private room. Then, knowing her nephew like she thought she did, John would be visiting her soon afterwards. Then, Rose thought to herself, I will finally have my revenge.

It was several hours later, but Christie was finally in a room all to herself. This was done mainly as a security precaution, but also to accommodate all of the family members that had come to see her. As she was trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed, someone walked in to see her...someone that she hadn't seen in a long time, "Marshall Bellingham! My goodness it's been too long. How have you been?" She always thought of the elder Bellingham, as either another father figure or an uncle that she could turn to when her own father was not around. She opened her arms as wide as she could, given the number of IV's she was attached to, indicating her wish for a hug. She wouldn't be disappointed.

Bellingham stepped into the hug and gently squeezed her, being mindful of her injuries. He then took a chair next to the bed and started to speak, "Christie, I'm glad to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances. Unfortunately, the reason I am here it not the greatest. There is a threat to your life right now. Not only to your life, but to John's as well. Officer Vince Howard will be here soon to get your statement as to what happened leading up to the collapse, but I need to know-" at that point she cut him off in no uncertain terms.

"I can tell you right now what happened. And I don't think there is much time. Just get Howard in here so I can tell you both at once. I know I have to tell everyone else, but that can come later."

Right on cue, Officer Howard walked in and immediately smiled after realizing that Christie was awake and alert, "Christie! I know a large group that will be thrilled to hear you are awake. However, before they come in, do you remember what happened?" He has his notepad at the ready and was not disappointed.

"I was just telling the Marshall here I remember everything. As Emily Stanley and her kids and I were coming out of the restaurant, I heard a car that had just started and whoever was behind the wheel was revving the engine. I thought it odd for a moment, then I saw that same car coming toward all of us. I shoved them out of the way and the car plowed right into me. The car didn't stop though with just that. We went through the window and into the restaurant itself. I blacked out for a minute, but an explosion woke me up. How I wasn't killed I'll never really know. The driver was able to get out of the car and make an escape. Now, this is what you need to understand...the driver was Rose Gage, John's aunt. I would recognize that face anywhere. She was in disguise, but the eyes and smile are the same. That is something that can't be hidden; especially since I know who she really is." By the time she was done, Christie was exhausted and ready for some pain meds. She knew, however, that wouldn't be happening too soon.

Officer Howard spoke first, "Well, you just confirmed what a number of eyewitnesses had told us. Now, just so you know, Emily and kids are fine. You have already seen John and your father. Everyone else is waiting to see you, but not until you are ready. Let me just make sure everyone else knows the witnesses were right and also see where we stand on locating Rose. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner we find her, the better I will definitely feel." With that, Officer Howard left, leaving Marshall Bellingham with Christie. But, after a few minutes, she was getting a little sleepy so Bellingham left, making sure there was a guard outside of Christie's room. That would prove to be a bad move on his part. A very bad move.


	27. Chapter 27

Well, I decided to give folks something of an early holiday gift: Two chapters this weekend and the final two chapters next weekend. As always thanks to kellymut for her work in making this thing presentable.

Now, remember if you recognize any characters as being originally from the show, I don't own them, the rich folks in Hollywood do.

**Chapter 27**

What Marshall Bellingham didn't know was that Rose Gage was a hell of a lot closer than anyone thought she might be. She was in fact hiding on the same floor that Christie was currently on. She was just biding her time until she could make her move. It was good thing that he had the guard situation taken care of beforehand. Now, all he had to do was concentrate on finding Rose Gage. He would get his wish sooner than he thought.

"Marshall, do you think I could see some family, particularly my brother? I know I saw him downstairs, but that was only for a few minutes and I really want to see him, not to mention the rest of them." By this time, Christie was pleading with him, not knowing he would be granting her wish.

"Don't worry. There was a standing order that once you were in your room that your family was to be brought up. Now, I don't know who will be first, but family is family, right? Besides, if John is anything like you or your father, he won't be kept back for long. Come to think of it, neither will any of you other 'brothers' from the station…one in particular." Bellingham gave her a knowing look, causing Christie to blush pretty much from head to toe. However, she didn't get a chance to say anything as Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early came into the room to check on her.

"Well, how is our star patient doing? Are you ready for some visitors, Christie? I got a room full of family and brothers that are chomping at the bit to come see you." Dr. Early was grinning the entire time he was talking while keeping an eye on Christie. It was obvious she was exhausted, but appeared not willing to rest yet. She truly wanted to see her family…and she would get her wish.

"Doc, just let them up. I don't really care which ones come in first. There was a point in time that I didn't think I would get to see any of them again. Seeing John and Dad downstairs was great, but to be honest with you, I was really out of it and don't remember too much of their visit. I just want to see my family again." Christie had never been one to let her emotions rule what she wanted to say, but in this case it couldn't be helped.

Early and Brackett paused for a moment, then relented. "I think we can let them up now. I'll go down and let them know. Expect John and the rest of your blood family shortly." Dr. Early then left to retrieve the family. However he knew that there would be more than just her parents and siblings coming.

Meantime, Brackett was still going over things with Christie. "Well, as I said before, you are one lucky young lady. Remember when I told you about the possible fractures to your ribs, pelvis, collar bone, along with bruising around the spinal column?" When she acknowledged with a nod he continued. "The only thing that needs to truly concern us is the spinal column. The possible fractures are nothing more than severe bruising. Now, you probably can't move your legs too much right now, correct?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "Give it a few days for the swelling to go down and then see what happens. Now, once the family gets here, don't over exert yourself. When, not if, you start to get tired tell them so you can get some rest."

While Brackett was going over things with Christie, Dr. Early went downstairs to inform the family that she was ready for visitors.

"Now, I think for now it should be her immediate family. Yes, John, I am including you in that. She is really anxious to see all of you and this might help her relax enough to get some rest. After your visit, I want John back in his room with Roy so that he can finish his recovery. Unfortunately, you won't be on the same floor as she is in a private room. So, if there aren't any questions I suggest we get going." With that John, his parents and younger siblings all followed Dr. Early up to Christie's room. Roddy was very anxious to see his oldest daughter again. He had a bad feeling that something was about to happen, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Upon reaching her room, Dr. Early opened the door to admit the rest of the family. As they all filtered in one by one, the smiles on their faces was matched by Christie's own. No one in the room made the mistake of taking for granted that they had come too close to having their family permanently broken apart. John was in his wheelchair, being pushed by his father, and went to one side of Christie; their mother went to the other side and the siblings all filled in around her. Not too many words were spoken; they didn't need to be. The amount of love in the room from everyone was palpable. Now that Christie was a little more awake, she took a good look at her brother John and smiled. She had dreamed of this day for a long time. The only thing she was sorry about was that it took a near death experience to achieve this.

"John, I know we spoke a little downstairs, but I was still kinda out of it a little. I just can't believe I finally found you. I knew all those years ago that you hadn't been killed. I just wish I knew what really happened." Christie was happy that the family would finally be able to hear what really happened that day. She knew what she saw and heard, but she also knew that there was a large hole regarding John that only he could fill in. John sensed what she was thinking about and nipped that in the bud.

"Don't even go down that road today, sis. Right now, let's just enjoy the fact that we have found each other. Once we are all out of here we can go over what happened that night. Besides, we still have to watch out for Rose. I really don't know what she's thinking, but I know in my heart that she's behind all of this." John had to stop there due to the egg-size lump in his throat after realizing that almost nothing that he knew to be the truth about his life.

What no one in the room knew was that across from the room where Christie was currently lying was a utility closet that Rose Gage was hiding in. All she had to do was crack the door open a little and see how many folks had come into the room. She knew at that point that it would be impossible for her to get to Christie. However, that would not last as she noticed that the time was getting a little late and she was certain that the family would be run out soon. She would wait until then and make her move.


	28. Chapter 28

And, as promised, here is the other chapter for the weekend. Remember next weekend will wrap up everything.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

The family stayed only for about 30 minutes, then left after realizing that Christie was getting too tired to keep her eyes opened. With promises of returning later that day or the next, everyone else emptied the room leaving Christie to try and get some sleep. What no one knew was that Rose was about to make her move. This would prove to be a near fatal mistake.

After making sure that no one else was in the room, Rose made her way into the room. The guard that had been assigned to her was not actually right outside of her room, but rather down the hall. Since Christie's room was the only actual patient room in this section, no one felt the need to keep them immediately outside of her room. This would be a decision that would haunt the Marshall's for quite some time to come. Rose slipped into the room, taking care to be as quiet as possible. She spied a spare pillow nearby and decided right then and there just how she would take care of this little problem. She picked up the pillow, and then quietly made her way to Christie's bedside. Now, Rose thought Christie was asleep; oh how wrong she was. Just before the pillow made contact with Christie's face, she opened her eyes and started screaming. She was able to struggle enough to keep Rose from putting full pressure down on the pillow.

An orderly that had been heading to the linen closet for supplies heard Christie's scream, barged into the room and yelled "Hey! Get off of her! Help! Police!"

By this time, the Marshall that had been assigned as her guard was racing toward the room and barged in with his gun drawn. "Hold it right there, U.S. Marshalls. Step away from the bed." While this was happening, the orderly pushed the call button for a nurse. When she appeared, the orderly said "get the doctor, there was an attempt on her life!"

The nurse wasted no time in running out to the hallway. She saw Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett and screamed "Dr. Early, Dr. Brackett!"

That was all it took for the two doctors to get to her room. By the time they arrived, Rose was in the custody of the U.S. Marshall and the nurse was being aided by the orderly making sure that Christie was not actually injured. Her blood pressure was sky high, breathing rapid and pulse racing faster than a race car at the Daytona 500.

"Christie, it's Dr. Brackett. Come on, let's get you calmed down. Rose is in custody and we need to make sure that she didn't cause any lasting damage. Now, exactly what happened?"

The orderly answered. "I was heading to the linen closet for some supplies and I heard the patient scream. I came into the room, yelled at the woman standing over her with a pillow to stop and I also yelled 'help, police' and attempted to move the woman away from the bed. Right after I yelled, the guard came in, ordered her to stop and step away from the bed. Once that happened, I went to the other side of the bed where I knew the call button was and pushed it for the nurse. The nurse came, I told her there was an attempt on the patient's life and she ran out to the hallway. I think the rest you might already know. I'm just glad I was nearby to help."

Dr. Early spoke at this point. "I think we are all glad you were here. Would you mind standing outside and make sure that no one else comes in right now? We just need to check her over and I for one want to do that without interruption. What do you say, Christie?"

Looking around nervously and seeing that the only ones in the room at that point were Drs. Brackett and Early as well as the nurse that came in named Maureen, she readily agreed. That's why for the next half hour no one was allowed in the room. This would not sit well with some folks.

While the exam was going on, Marshall Bellingham had been notified and was on his way up to see to the disturbance. Upon learning that the orderly, named Eric, was very serious about his new role of guard and wasn't letting him in for anything at all, Bellingham decided to just wait until someone came out of the room to find out what happened for sure. He knew the gist of things, but wanted details. All he could think to himself was how in the world he didn't factor in that Rose might have gotten up to the closet already and was there before everyone else started filtering in. How in the world didn't anyone even factor in that particular closet?

Meantime, he also had another thought…what in the heck was he going to tell the family? On the one hand, it's a good thing that Rose had finally been captured. However, on the other hand she never should have gotten as close has she did. Her only saving grace as of right now is that there is little further damage done to Christie. That might be the only thing that keeps her from a stiffer sentence.

With that thought in mind, Marshall Bellingham started to head to where Gage and DeSoto were, knowing that the rest of the family would be there. He had a lot of explaining to do.

When John made it back to his room with the rest of his family, Roy was sitting with JoAnn talking quietly. John's father helped him back into bed with his mother tucking him in. Red-faced with embarrassment he began to tell Roy and JoAnn how Christie was. Conversation was a bit animated for a while in the describing of her condition and how she looked. However things would take a little turn in the wrong direction here shortly.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and then said door opened.

"Got room for one more?" came the voice of Marshall Bellingham.

He looked around the room nervously, trying to see the best way to tell this good family what had just happened. He decided to take the bull by the horns and ran with it.

"I just came from Christie's room and I have some news."


	29. Chapter 29

Well, first of all, I am sorry that I didn't get this up before Christmas. Unfortunately, real life decided to rear its ugly head and I spent from Friday evening to believe it or not yesterday evening just trying to keep my mother from going to the hospital. So, I haven't even been on the computer until this morning.

That being said, here are the final two chapters. I thank everyone that has reviewed and I hope that you have all enjoyed my little story. Will there be a sequel? Not sure at this point. If there is, it won't go up until it is completely done.

DISCLAIMER: If you don't know by now, you never will…*grins*

**Chapter 29**

Mrs. Gage was the first one to speak. "Well, we just came from there ourselves, Marshall. What in the world could have happened in that short of a time?" That's when John got a good look at his face and realized what had to have happened.

"Rose tried to attack her, didn't she? That's why you're here right now. What happened?"

With that proclamation from John, the entire room erupted in sound, with everyone trying to be heard. It took JoAnn to bring things into order. With the ease of someone that had done this a number of times, she placed the first two fingers of each hand into her mouth and blew.

"Fweeeeeet!"

That got everyone's attention. Finally, Bellingham relayed what happened as he knew the facts to be, though he did tell them that he hadn't had a chance to speak to the doctors yet. That would be coming shortly.

After about 45 minutes or so, Bellingham was just about to leave and try to find out more information when the door opened to admit one Dr. Brackett.

"Well, I figured I would find you in here. Christie is just fine. She just got one hell of a scare, but otherwise is alright. I happen to know for a fact that Rose is now on her way to the station and a nice jail cell, if she isn't there already. It looks like this nightmare this family has been going through is just about over. John, Roy, how are you both doing? I know this has to be a lot to take in."

Roy answered first. "You're right, it is a lot to take in, but I'm doing alright, mainly just tired. I'm more worried about Junior here" pointing his thumb at Gage "having a setback from this whole mess."

While giving a mild glare at Roy for the "junior" comment, he replied "Same here, Doc, except really worried about Christie. I know she wasn't harmed this time, but if Rose possibly gets out-" and that was a far as he got when Bellingham interrupted him.

"John, you don't have to worry about that. This is now a federal case and we have a lot tougher penalties. She's going away for a long time. That is, if she is actually found sane enough for trial. There is still some question about her mental state right now. But, for now things are done. This family can finally live in peace."

Brackett seconded the statement. "He's right. Even given her mental state, she isn't going anywhere for a long time. However, given the time I think that it is time for everyone in here to go and get some rest. You are all going to need it in the days to come."

And with that, everyone left the room, leaving John and Roy to try and get some rest, knowing the coming days would be a bit challenging.

While all of this was going on, Craig Brice, Mike Stoker, Chet Kelly, Marco Lopez and Hank Stanley, along with their respective families, were still in the conference room. Not much was being said, but they all hoped that things would eventually calm down.

"I still find it hard to believe that things have turned out the way they have. Never in a million years did I ever suspect that Cap had family right under his nose." Chet was shaking his head while the others grinned in agreement. At this point, no one knew what would happen to Rose Gage, but most felt that whatever happened, it would be deserved. They would be a bit shocked when they found out what happened to Rose next.

While the Marshalls were transporting Rose Gage to the nearest police station for processing, she realized that she would be going away for a long time and in her slightly warped mind that was unacceptable. She did the only thing she could. She fought the police. Fought to the point that when she tried to escape she was shot…multiple times. She bled out before anyone knew what was happening. Thus, ended the life of one Rose Stanley Gage. Now, the lives of the folks that she had in one way or another disrupted could finally begin to heal.

It would be several days before things finally began to resemble what passed for normal for the men and women of L.A. County and Rampart General Hospital. John and Roy were released after 3 days, while Christie was there for more than 7. John stayed with Roy until Christie came out; then the two of them went somewhere unexpected. Turns out that Mike Stoker's home was fairly large and could accommodate not only the two of them but their family as well. It was a little tight, but well worth it. No one brought up what Rose Gage had done; it was felt by all concerned that it was not quite time yet. John and Christie still had a lot of healing to do, not to mention that John and the rest of the family had a lot to catch up on. However, no one forgot that Hank Stanley and Craig Brice were part of this clan now.

Thus, several weeks after everything had come to a head and the crisis had been averted, there was a massive cookout to be held at the DeSoto residence for the whole of Station 51's A shift, along with Brice, Bellingham and the folks from Rampart. This would be the first time that everyone would be together in one location without worrying about the injuries sustained since the incident.

Yes, life was definitely looking up for everyone, but would it stay that way? Time would tell…


	30. Chapter 30

**This is not/not an updated chapter. I have a note at the end that I would like for you to take a look at please *she says on bended knees*.**

**Thanks!**

And here is the absolute final chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

It was now three months since the structure collapse that changed so many lives. John and Roy had been back to work for about two months and things were for the most part back to normal. Christie had gone back to the East coast when she was cleared to fly, but she promised everyone that she would keep in touch. That was one promise she was able to keep without a problem.

John Gage, Craig Brice and Hank Stanley got together several times over the past several weeks to get to know each other on a more personal level. Even though John wasn't truly his nephew, he didn't mind be referred to as "Uncle Hank" by either of them. Heck, his own kids referred to John and Craig as their cousins…which neither man minded in the least.

Christie and Mike Stoker apparently kept in touch more than anyone. It didn't escape anyone's eye that the two of them seemed to be drawn to each other. Each knew that things could change in an instant, so whenever they managed to get together they made the most of it.

John came into the station at the beginning of shift, wearing his trademark grin that was a little wider than usual. This was generally a sign that he had big news about something. However, for the life of him, Roy couldn't even begin to guess what it could be. He wouldn't have to as he found out at roll call.

"Line up, gentlemen!" Hank Stanley's voice rang out in the bay. The men he worked with and trusted his life with came running without a moment to spare. "Now, before we get to the usual items, we have a special guest." With that a very familiar face appeared.

John was the first to react. "CHRISTIE!" With that, he hugged his sister and spun her around since he was so glad to see her. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here for a few more weeks?" John Gage was truly happy his sister was here, but confused as to why she was here early. He soon found out.

"Well, I have to keep you on your toes somehow, now don't I? Besides, I think you'll like the reason I am here now." She was milking this for all it was worth and Cap was really enjoying this. But, he needed to reign in his crew and get back down to business.

"I think I can shed a little light on this Gage. Remember when she was here the first time and we had sent some of our men out east? Well, when they came back to make their report, HQ got quite an eye-opener. Seems that Christie wasn't the only female firefighter. There was one for pretty much each shift. And, we aren't just talking about paramedics either; no there were regular hose-jockeys as well. Anyway, HQ was impressed enough that they are actually going to start making adjustments to accommodate women in the fire service here. Christie is here as an advisor, but since she does still have her credentials she will help when needed with whatever station needs it. Now, I believe I can turn over the floor to her." And with that flourish Christie was handed the reins of the crew.

"Thanks, Cap. The main reason I am here is that I am going thru each station in the county to see what needs to be done in order to accommodate females. Some stations won't take much work at all, while others will need a lot of work. I suspect that there might even be one or two that won't be usable for women at all. But, that depends on the county. I also am going to be getting input from all of you about how you feel regarding the idea of females in the service with you. I know it will be intimidating, but it could be a good thing. We have copies of the reports that were handed to HQ about the exchange and how they found working with women. Feel free to take a look at them, just don't make off with them. They are the only copy for this station and getting additional copies won't be easy. As a matter of fact, Cap, why don't we take this into the day room?"

Each of the men was somewhat lost in their thoughts as to what it would be like to work with a woman full time. However, all of them knew one thing…if they were anything like Christie was, then they could deal with it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First, thank you for still going back over this story. The reason for this note is that I have a new story up that just might be a bit more Mary-Sue than I realized, but without a BETA-reader I had no real way of knowing. Therefore, I ask you, my fellow readers, that if either you, or someone you know, would be willing to act as a BETA for me to please drop me a line and we can talk.**

**Thank you for letting me ramble on...**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
